Of Light and Balance
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: Massively AU. HP/SW crossover. "The Chosen One of Balance and the Chosen One of Light must unite or darkness shall prevail in both realities." When the Force and old magic unexpectedly combine, it forces two completely different realities to merge altering the future of both realities forever...R&R please CH. 9 posted
1. Memories Never Forgotten

**Author's Note: **This is my first serious crossover fic ever. It takes place almost entirely in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter although some chapters may take place in the Star Wars galaxy. It takes place during the _Clone Wars_ for SW and at the beginning of _Order of the Phoenix_ for HP. Also, this is going to be extremely AU to where RotS and everything that comes after that will not occur. The reason for that will be explained in the first chapter. Also, some characters are very likely going to be Out of Character but that is essential for the plot I am working out. I hope that you enjoy this crossover fic, it is my first attempt at one, and reviews are much appreciated.

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Star Wars or Harry Potter and I am only saying this once so I will not repeat it in later chapters_

* * *

**Of Light and Balance**

**By Above the Winter Moonlight**

* * *

**1.**

**Memories Never Forgotten**

* * *

_The Jedi Temple, Corsucant..._

Usually when Anakin Skywalker woke up due to a disturbance in the Force, it was because the Force was attempting to warn him that something was going to happen. As it was, the Force thrummed with warning and apprehension as Anakin sat up before gazing around his room within the Jedi Temple. He rested his head on his pillow before gazing up at the ceiling above his head thoughts drifting to the disturbance that interrupted his dreams of his beloved wife.

Anakin shook his head in an attempt to clear it before he swung his feet off his bed. He decided that he may as well get up since he doubted he would get back to sleep with how the Force felt at that moment. Changing and leaving his room, Anakin gazed around for his Togruta Padawan but he couldn't see Ahsoka anywhere.

Figuring his apprentice was still asleep, Anakin slipped into the small kitchenette of the apartment he shared with his Padawan. A yawn sounded behind him and Anakin glanced over his shoulder as Ahsoka walked into the kitchenette blinking large sleepy blue eyes.

"Good morning, Snips," Anakin greeted her.

"Morning master," Ahsoka replied yawning again before she glanced at Anakin. "Master, did you feel that disturbance too?'

"Yes," Anakin said softly, "but I can't seem to determine the source behind the disturbance."

"It seems strange," said Ahsoka. "I feel apprehension but I don't know where it's coming from."

"Neither do I." Anakin shook his head. "Come on, let's go see if we can find an empty training room to practice. Maybe that'll help us figure out what's going on."

Ahsoka smirked. "We can always meditate," she said before laughing at the grimace that crossed Anakin's face.

"Leave the meditating to Obi-Wan, Snips," he replied before leading the way out of the apartment.

Anakin could tell the disturbance in the Force was affecting everyone. Out of all the Jedi he and his apprentice passed by on their way to the nearest empty training room, the majority of them had a look of deep concern or confusion in their eyes. They could feel the apprehension that was almost tangible in the air and yet they couldn't figure out where that apprehension was coming from.

Anakin and his apprentice slipped into the empty training room before Anakin turned around to examine his apprentice. Only a little over a year had passed by since Ahsoka became Anakin's apprentice and yet the fifteen year old girl seemed to have matured immensely during that time. She was well on her way to becoming a Jedi Knight even though Anakin knew she would have several more years to go before she completed her training. He found himself looking forward to the upcoming years.

Ahsoka ignited her lightsabers before shifting them in her preferred reverse handgrip. "Ready to be beat, master?" she asked.

Anakin snorted. "Only in your dreams, Padawan," he replied igniting his lightsaber and the two of them began sparring back and forth.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi was used to having bad feelings. However, the disturbance in the Force that pulled him from his restful sleep made him very anxious. The air seemed to thrum with apprehension and yet Obi-Wan couldn't figure out where the apprehension was coming from. It was enough to make him worry and he could tell by the looks on the faces of the Jedi he passed as he walked down a long, winding corridor of the Jedi Temple that they were just as worried as he was.

"Master Kenobi," Jedi Master Mace Windu's voice sounded and Obi-Wan stopped before turning around to find the dark skinned Korun Jedi Master coming to a stop in front of him. There was a look of worry in his dark eyes but his face remained as expressionless as always.

"Master Windu," Obi-Wan replied.

"We're holding a Jedi Council meeting now, Obi-Wan," Mace said, "to discuss this disturbance in the Force."

"So I take it the Jedi within the Temple aren't the only ones who felt it?"

"No, Quinlan, Saesee and Adi all felt it," Mace said; the three Jedi Masters he named were currently on missions across the galaxy. "And Master Yoda believes that every Jedi, and possibly even the Sith, have felt it just as we have."

Obi-Wan grimaced. "Then it must be important if every Force sensitive has felt it," he said.

"Likely so."

Obi-Wan followed Mace as he led the way down the hallway toward the Jedi Council chamber. The two of them entered the chamber before taking their seats; currently, only five Jedi masters were on Coruscant. Obi-Wan could see Plo Koon sitting near the doorway and Ki-Adi-Mundi sitting on one side of Mace with Yoda on the other. The rest of the chairs were occupied by the holograms of the remaining Jedi Masters.

"Disturbing this disturbance is," Yoda began softly. "Know where it originates I do not."

"_It's as if the Force, itself, is attempting to tell us something but we don't know what,_" Adi Gallia's hologram said softly.

"_The disturbance was very strong. That much I can say,_" Shaak Ti's hologram said. "_In fact, I am positive the Sith have felt it as well._"

"Agree with you I do," said Yoda. "Positive I am that felt this disturbance the Sith have. That means, important this disturbance is but know why it is important I do not."

"The Force almost feels apprehensive," Obi-Wan said stroking his beard in thought. "It's as if the Force knows something is going to happen but will not, or perhaps cannot, warn us about it."

Mace nodded. "I agree with Obi-Wan. I've never felt such apprehension in the Force and there seems to be no point of origin."

"Odd it is," Yoda said before he closed his eyes and Obi-Wan felt him reach out with the Force. There was a long moment of silence as the council waited for Yoda to pull himself out of his meditation. All of them were hoping he would be able to find an answer to the sudden apprehension that surrounded them if he looked deeper into the Force.

Yoda pulled himself from his meditation a small frown on his face.

"_What is it_?" Saesee Tiin asked curiously.

Yoda lifted beady green eyes which were filled with worry and confusion. "Strange this is," he said. "Centered around the Chosen One this disturbance seems to be."

"Anakin?" echoed Obi-Wan.

"Yes," Yoda said. "Sensed it before I did not because look deeper into the Force for the answer I had to."

"Why is this disturbance centered around Anakin?" Obi-Wan wondered. He knew that the Jedi Council had been skeptical as to whether or not Anakin was the Chosen One. However, after the events on Mortis, they changed their views. The events on Mortis left no doubt in the mind of the Jedi Council that Anakin Skywalker was the Chosen One.

"Know that I do not," Yoda said.

"_Perhaps you can speak with him, Obi-Wan,_" Adi suggested. "_Maybe he'll know something more about this disturbance than we do._"

"It's possible," Obi-Wan said. "I'll speak with him after the meeting."

"We called this meeting to discuss the disturbance," Mace said, "in a hope that someone may have more information but it seems as though everyone knows just as much as everyone else."

Yoda nodded. "Dismissed you are," he said. "If more information you learn about this disturbance then call another meeting I will."

Obi-Wan, Plo and Ki-Adi stood up before bowing to the rest of the Jedi Masters and making their way out of the Jedi Council chamber.

* * *

_The Planes of the Force…_

"This is not a good idea. Father will never forgive you," Son hissed to his sister glaring at her from where he was floating beside her on the darker side of the plane.

"He must know of what shall happen should he place his faith and trust in the wrong man. Father was wrong to remove the memory of what you showed him," Daughter replied calmly gazing at the Chosen One's sleeping form.

"You are risking ripping the very fabric of time and space just to stop the Chosen One from making the wrong decision!"

"You almost did the same thing when you turned the Chosen One to the dark side."

"Everything that occurred on Mortis was supposed to occur," Father said appearing at his children's side before narrowing his eyes as he gazed at Daughter. "Daughter, you must not do this."

Daughter sighed before she turned her gaze to her father. "I must, Father," she said. "I will not make the same mistake that Son made. He did not show the Chosen One everything and I will."

"I do not show him everything," Son said, "because I did not know everything."

"The Emperor you showed him," Daughter said turning her gaze to Son. "You know his identity. You did not show him the identity of the Emperor because you feared he would not believe you."

"Yes. What makes you think he will believe you?" Son retorted.

"Because what I am doing is not showing him what you showed him. I am returning to him the memories Father took," Daughter said before she glanced apologetically at her father. "I am sorry, Father, but this is something that must be done especially if the Force merges with the old magic."

Son snorted. "I still think that is not a good idea," he said.

"It's not as if we have a say in the matter. No one had a say in the matter." Daughter returned her gaze to the Chosen One before she closed her eyes.

"Please, Daughter, I beg you. Do not do this," Father begged pleadingly.

Daughter kept her eyes closed but she did gently touch her father's shoulder. "I am sorry, Father, but this is our last chance at making sure what happened on Mortis does not happen to the galaxy."

"But what happened on Mortis…"

"It can be changed," said Daughter firmly before she reached toward the Chosen One's dreaming mind and passed it. Once she reached the area in his mind where his memories were stored, she found the block Father had placed on it. Daughter's gentle Force touch removed the block and she quickly whispered the name of the Emperor through the Force as soon as the memories entered the Chosen One's dreaming mind.

"It is done," she said returning to the planes of the Force.

Father shook his head. "I hope you know what you are doing, Daughter," he said softly.

"As do I," Son agreed.

Daughter didn't admit it out loud but she, too, hoped she had done the right thing. She supposed only time would tell.

* * *

_The Jedi Temple, Coruscant…_

Anakin woke up with a shrill scream of terror as the memory of his most recent and extremely vivid nightmare echoed in his mind. The vividness behind the dream; the sinking feeling that the dream was likely a vision because of how real it felt; the odd realization that he has witnessed the events in his nightmare before; the cold horror as he recalled the name of the person behind the atrocities committed in the nightmare.

Palpatine.

_It's not possible. Palpatine would never do that,_ Anakin thought but he couldn't deny the sincerity behind the nightmare as if the Force was attempting to tell him that his nightmare was not a simple dream but rather a vision of the future just like the vision of his mother.

"Master, Anakin, are you all right?" Ahsoka asked peeking into the room with concern in her huge blue eyes.

"I…" Anakin couldn't think as the memory of the nightmare continued to haunt his mind. "I think I need some fresh air." He changed and hurried out of the room ignoring Ahsoka's protest.

When he reached one of the balconies overlooking the city-planet that stretched out in front of him, he gripped the railing before closing his eyes as tears slid down from closed eyelids.

'_I will do such horrible things,_' he had said to Son, as had been shown in the nightmare.

Suddenly, he remembered what Father said just after he joined Son. "_If there is to be balance, what you have seen must be forgotten._" He also remembered what Father told him just before he killed Son. '_My son broke the laws the time and showed you what you should never have seen.'_

Anakin rubbed his head; he didn't understand. He knew he was supposed to destroy the Sith, he was the Chosen One as the test Father had him do on Mortis proved that, so how was knowing the truth about the future not bring balance? Anakin didn't know; he did know that the Father never wanted him to remember what Son showed me so what changed? Why did he suddenly remember now?

Anakin was even more confused than ever. _Perhaps,_ he thought, _Father wanted me to forget what I saw because it caused me to join the Son. But, now that I know it is the dark side that causes the future I saw, could that be why I suddenly remember?_ He wished he knew; he wished he could speak with Father or Daughter or even Son and discover why he suddenly remembered what Father wanted him to forget.

"Anakin?"

Anakin glanced up to find his former master, and best friend, appear at his side. His thoughts drifted to the nightmare and he had to fight the tears that welled up in his eyes as he recalled that he was the one who killed Obi-Wan in the future. "Yes master?" he asked struggling to keep the confusion, sadness and guilt out of his voice.

Perhaps that was why Father erased those memories from his mind; he didn't want Anakin to be overcome by guilt and grief over what occurred in the future. However, Anakin was used to guilt and grief; after the massacre he committed on Tatooine, he had learned to control it so no one would sense those emotions.

"Are you all right?" Obi-Wan asked there was genuine concern in his gray-blue eyes. "Ahsoka said you left to get some fresh air but she said that you looked confused."

Anakin sighed before turning his gaze to the city. "It's just…" he broke off unsure of how to tell his former master what happened. He trusted Obi-Wan with his life but he wasn't sure if he should tell Obi-Wan that he remembered what Father made him forget on Mortis.

"What is it, Anakin? You know you can talk to me," Obi-Wan said gently.

Anakin thought about his marriage to Padmé and he found himself wondering if he truly trusted Obi-Wan with his life then why didn't he tell his former master about his marriage? Was it because he was afraid Palpatine was right and Obi-Wan would go straight to the Jedi Council? Anakin didn't know.

However, it wasn't his marriage to Padmé that was on his mind, it was the sudden return of the memories Father had erased from his mind.

"Anakin?" The worry in Obi-Wan's voice became more profound when Anakin didn't answer him.

Anakin sighed eyes locked on the city-planet in front of him. "I don't know, Master," he said softly before he closed his eyes and decided to come out and say it. "I remember, master."

"Remember?" Obi-Wan echoed.

"I don't know how, Master, because, on Mortis, Father erased my memories but, for some reason, they've returned and they're more vivid than ever before," Anakin said turning his gaze to his former master.

"Memories? Anakin, what are you talking about?" Obi-Wan looked confused.

Anakin, realizing he wasn't exactly making much sense, sighed. "On Mortis," he said softly, "do you remember when you went to the Well of the Dark Side to find me?"

Obi-Wan's eyes clouded. "Yes."

"And do you remember learning that I joined Son?"

"Yes."

"And do you remember returning to the monastery and seeing that I was no longer on Son's side?"

"Yes."

Anakin sighed. "Father erased my memories of that time, Obi-Wan," he said. "Son showed me the future, a horrible future in which I caused so much pain and I was serving an Emperor. He told me that the only way to stop that future from coming to pass, to stop the Emperor I saw, I would need to join him. So I did. But Father decided that I shouldn't have known about that future and erased my memories of that future as well as of joining Son. However, something happened and those memories came back to me last night but, this time, they were more vivid than ever before and a name was now associated with the Emperor that I saw the first time around."

Obi-Wan continued to gaze at him. "You think what you saw in the Well of the Dark Side and last night are warning you of the future that will come to pass?" he asked.

Anakin nodded.

"The future is always in constant motion, Anakin."

"I know that, Obi-Wan," Anakin snapped before immediately regretting his tone of voice when a flash of hurt crossed Obi-Wan's gray-blue gaze before it disappeared almost as swiftly as it appeared. "I'm so…" He began to apologize but Obi-Wan merely waved it away.

"There's more, isn't there?" He asked.

Anakin let out a shuddering sigh. "The nightmare last night, the memories that were unlocked, they were so vivid. I can't ignore them, master, and I can't ignore what they are trying to tell me."

"No one can know the true reason behind visions, Anakin."

"I know, master, but the warning this vision is giving me is something I cannot ignore. Seeing that vision again, I've come to realize that it is the dark side of the Force that will cause that vision to come to pass and it is the dark lord of the Sith that we are looking for that will cause me to commit such horrible crimes in the future. Even if this future will not come to pass, I have to believe that it may."

"You have to believe that if you turn to the dark side, the future you are trying to prevent will come to pass?"

"Yes." Anakin turned his gaze to the city-planet.

Obi-Wan continued to gaze at Anakin. "Sometimes avoiding the dark side is easier said than done, Anakin," he said gently. "It's very seductive and it will prey upon you, upon your weaknesses to lure you to its side."

"I know," Anakin whispered before he closed his eyes and the mental image of him killing Obi-Wan came back into his mind causing a single tear to slide down his face.

Obi-Wan noticed it for he frowned. "Anakin?" he said concerned.

Anakin opened his eyes before wiping the stray tear away. "Just remembering something from my nightmare," he said before he turned his gaze to Obi-Wan. "Master, can I ask you something? And will you answer me truthfully? Please?"

Obi-Wan looked confused. "Anakin, have I ever lied to you before?" he asked.

Anakin shook his head.

"Then what makes you think I will lie to you now?"

Anakin swallowed. _Because of the no attachments rule, _was on the tip of his tongue but he managed to bit the words down. "I suppose you're right," he said glancing back at the city. "I think it'd be better if we talked in private."

Obi-Wan looked confused but he nodded and the two of them walked down the hallway toward Obi-Wan's apartment.

* * *

**a/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: this is a crossover story but Stars Wars and Harry Potter won't merge until chapter 3**

**Darth: yup**

**Blaze: yeah I know. There is also some more stuff I need to stay. For one, the part with Daughter, Son and Father. I believe that all three of them became one with the Force following the events of Mortis and I have decided that, for my story, they have even if it isn't true in canon.**

**Darth: interesting idea. So **

**what's the next chapter gonna be about?**

**Blaze: let's just say…I'm going to make everyone understand that what Obi-Wan said to Anakin on Mustafar wasn't just a spur of the moment decision on Obi-Wan's part**

**Darth: they already knew that**

**Blaze: I know. I'm just saying, the next chapter will make Anakin and Obi-Wan more like the brothers they truly are than canon ever did**

**Darth: ah okay. Well, you did say it was AU**

**Blaze: yup so I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review. If I even get a couple of reviews I will be so happy!**


	2. In Everything but Blood

**This might be a short chapter but I'll try to make it as long as possible but we will get to see into the bad guys point of view before we get to the main point of this chapter. So, yeah, and thank you to the 5 people who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are great. Also, italics means no one's perspective as well as specific places and thoughts. Also, **'_this_'** means speaking through bonds and **"_this_" **is someone speaking through a comlink or a Force ghost speaking.**

* * *

**2.**

**In Everything but Blood**

* * *

_The Conference Room, the Invisible Hand..._

Darth Tyranus, better known to everyone as Count Dooku of Serenno, leader of the Separatists movement, was feeling as apprehensive as the Force. The tangible wariness surrounded him on all sides and yet he couldn't seem to figure out what was causing the apprehensive. The Force throbbed with warning and yet Dooku couldn't begin to understand what the Force was trying to warn him about.

"_You have sensed it as well, Lord Tyranus, yes?_" Darth Sidious's hologram said from where he was flickering in front of the leader of the Separatists.

"Yes and I can't figure out the location of the disturbance," Dooku said irritably. He hated being kept in the dark and it seemed the Force, itself, was doing just that.

Sidious sounded equally frustrated as he said, "_I cannot either. It must be important. I am sure that it is but I do not know what it is,_" he growled. "_I also think it is likely that if we have sensed this disturbance then the Jedi have as well. And it is also possible that they are just as in the dark as we are._"

Dooku nodded. "There must be something that we can do to figure out the cause of this disturbance but I cannot think of anything."

"_Neither can I,_" Sidious said angrily. "_I will see what I can do about finding the source of this disturbance. You are to continue with the attack._"

"Yes my lord."

Sidious's hologram disappeared and Dooku turned his gaze to the viewports within the conference room before examining the battle that was currently occurring outside. However, he found that he couldn't focus on the battle; his thoughts were too occupied by the disturbance and what it could possibly mean.

_Let's hope Lord Sidious will be able to figure it out,_ Dooku thought making his way out of the conference room and heading toward the bridge of the _Invisible Hand._

* * *

_Room of a Thousand Fountains, Jedi Temple..._

Ahsoka sat cross-legged on the ground before closing her eyes. She reached out into the Force before sinking into a meditative trance. Even with the disturbance that was still distorting the Force, Ahsoka was able to meditate. However, the apprehension in the air made it nigh on impossible to stay in a meditative trance for too long.

Pulling herself from her meditation, Ahsoka sighed. _What could have caused this disturbance?_ She wondered silently as she uncoiled her legs before standing up and stretching. She spotted Barriss walking into the room at that moment and made her way over to join her friend.

"Hello Ahsoka," Barriss greeted her.

"Barriss," Ahsoka replied with a faint smile. "I was trying to meditate but I can't with how distorted the Force is 'cause of this disturbance. Do you want to spar?"

Barriss nodded. "I could use the exercise and Master Luminara is busy," she said. "She's probably thinking about the disturbance."

"I'm pretty sure everyone is thinking about the disturbance considering the Force, itself, seems apprehensive."

"It's odd. I've never felt anything like this before."

"Neither have I. I don't think any of the masters except, maybe, Master Yoda have felt anything like this before."

"I don't even think Master Yoda's felt this kind of disturbance before."

Ahsoka smiled. "It's possible," she said. "Come on, let's go spar. Maybe it will take our mind off of this. It worked a little yesterday when I was sparring with my master."

Barriss nodded. "I still think it's odd that we can still fill apprehension even though the disturbance likely occurred yesterday," she said.

"Yes. I've never heard of a disturbance lasting for two days."

"I don't think anyone has."

The two of them, still talking about the disturbance in the Force and how odd it was, left the Room of a Thousand Fountains before making their way to the nearest empty training room.

* * *

_Obi-Wan Kenobi's Quarters, the Jedi Temple..._

Obi-Wan sat down on the form couch in his apartment with a cup of tea in his hand as he waited for Anakin to join him. His former apprentice was pacing the length of the apartment looking deep in thought as if he was attempting to come up with a way to phrase the question he wanted to ask to the Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan waited patiently. It was obvious what Anakin was about to ask was important to him and yet something that was not an easy subject to broach. Whether it had something to do with the Jedi Code or not, Obi-Wan did not know. He was patient though because he knew his former apprentice would open up on his own time.

Anakin sighed before walking to the form couch and sinking into it beside Obi-Wan. He gazed at the windows that lay across from where they were seated while Obi-Wan sipped at his tea. Anakin was silent; eyes thoughtful and yet as apprehensive as the way the Force has been feeling since the day before.

"Obi-Wan, you said you would never lie to me," Anakin began finally. "Would you lie to me if it meant…if it meant you would have to break the Jedi Code to tell me the truth?"

Obi-Wan felt more worried than ever. What was Anakin getting at? He didn't know. "Anakin," he said, "I don't understand…"

Anakin glanced up at him. "I don't know how to explain it, Master," he said. "But, in my nightmare when I saw the future, I saw you and I fighting. We were fighting on Mustafar and you were winning. You beat me and, if I remember what happened correctly, left me for dead. But, just before you left, you told me I was your brother."

Obi-Wan was surprised and pained that he actually left Anakin for dead in his nightmare but the last words caught him by surprise. Anakin fell silent as Obi-Wan thought about what his former apprentice just told him. He called Anakin his brother in Anakin's nightmare, something he only ever called Anakin in the safe confines of his mind. He suddenly understood where Anakin was getting at when he asked him if he would lie to him if it meant breaking the Jedi Code by telling him the truth. Attachments were forbidden and Obi-Wan had formed an attachment with Anakin, who had grown to become his little brother in everything but blood.

"That's why I want to know if you would lie to me to avoid breaking the Jedi Code by telling me the truth," Anakin said. "Or if, perhaps, you never meant what you said to me in my nightmare."

Obi-Wan felt torn; on one side was his commitment to the Jedi Order and the Jedi Code that forbid attachments of all kinds and, on the other side, was the love he felt for his former apprentice who had become his brother. He would never have admitted it out loud but it was the truth; he really did care about Anakin like a brother.

And now Anakin was asking him if the truth he heard in his vision was a lie.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. "I would never lie to you," he said finally coming to a decision firmly in his mind, "even if it means breaking the Jedi Code by admitting the truth to you."

Anakin opened his mouth to respond but, before he could, Obi-Wan turned his gaze to the window, took a sip of his tea and went on.

"I didn't want to get close to you, Anakin," he said finally. "I wanted to train you to become a Jedi Knight to satisfy Qui-Gon's last wish. The main reason why I didn't want to get close to you is because, honestly, it was because I was afraid I was going to lose you like I lost Qui-Gon. I formed an attachment with Qui-Gon, I saw him as the father I never knew and I loved him like a father. When I lost him, it hurt and I decided to never grow attached to another living being again."

Obi-Wan fell silent eyes closed. "But when I began training you, we grew so close to the point that you called me the closest thing you had to a father. You told me you loved me that day in the club when we were searching for Senator Amidala's assassin and I realized that I had formed an attachment even when I was trying not to."

"I realized you were more than just an apprentice and a friend to me. What I told you in your vision is correct, Anakin. You are my brother and I do love you."

Anakin's eyes filled with tears and he quickly wiped them away before laughing. "I never thought I'd get sentimental over this," he said.

Obi-Wan chuckled before he patted his apprentice's shoulder before he fell silent. "Did I really leave you for dead in your nightmare?" he asked.

Anakin nodded slowly. "Yes master," he said before he rested his head on the back of the form couch.

Obi-Wan kept his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I would never do such a thing unless I was forced to do so," he said.

"I know, master. Like I said, we were dueling in that part of the nightmare. I didn't give you much choice. You gave me a chance to stop but I didn't listen to you, which forced you to do what you had to do to stop me."

"Stop you?"

"I was a Sith Lord if my eyes in that nightmare were any indication."

Obi-Wan gripped Anakin's shoulder firmly but gently. "What I can't figure out is what caused you to turn in your nightmare?" he said.

Anakin shook his head. "I don't know. All I know is that the Sith Lord we are looking for was the one that turned me to the dark side," he said.

"Do you know who the Sith Lord is?"

Anakin swallowed before looking down and Obi-Wan had a sickening feeling Anakin did know the identity of the Sith Lord. "Anakin, _do_ you know who the Sith Lord is?"

Anakin continued to look down. "It was odd," he said softly. "Last night's nightmare showed me what Father erased on Mortis but it also gave me the name of the Sith Lord and the name felt new and I realized that I never learned the name of the Sith Lord the first time around."

"But you learned it last night?"

"Yes. And, since I am positive last night's nightmare is a vision, I am positive the part of my vision where I was given the name of the Sith Lord is sincere as well."

"Who is the Sith Lord, Anakin?"

Anakin closed his eyes. "I trusted him," he said quietly. "He was my mentor and a good friend. And yet it seems as though he was playing me from the very beginning, ever since we met on Coruscant when I was nine-years-old. He was also so kind to me and he became like a grandfather to me. How could I have been so stupid as to fall for it when it was all an act? I trusted him with my life!" Angry tears slid down Anakin's face as he pressed his face into his real and mechanical hands.

Obi-Wan's eyes went wide as the weight of what Anakin just said bore down on him and he incredulously asked, "Palpatine?"

Anakin nodded. "That's the name that was whispered to me when I was watching the horrible crimes I would commit because I chose to follow the Sith Lord we've been looking for," he said. He sighed before lifting his head to gaze out the window. "To make matters worse, the Force was sincere. It wasn't lying to me, I could sense that it wasn't lying to me. How could I have been so blind and stupid to actually trust him when he's been using me from the start?"

"Anakin, you are not stupid," Obi-Wan said watching as tears slid down Anakin's face. He almost self-consciously put an arm around his brother's shoulders and, seemingly self-consciously as well, Anakin turned before pressing his face into Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"He deceived us all, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "He became the ruler of the Republic because the dark side clouded our senses so much that we didn't sense who he was. He must have hid himself very well also so that we couldn't sense him when we were in his presence."

"He wanted me from the very beginning too," Anakin said softly lifting his head slightly before lowering it again and resting it on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "He must have been attempting to plant seeds in my mind that would eventually make me join him. But what I don't understand is why?"

"You are an extremely powerful Jedi, the most powerful Jedi in the history of the Jedi Order, Anakin, and you are the Chosen One," Obi-Wan said softly. "That is reason enough."

"I wish I wasn't the Chosen One! I just wish I could be a normal Jedi," Anakin whispered.

"I know, Anakin, but you aren't. At least now you know Palpatine is the one behind the vision you have seen."

"But what if it's too late?"

Obi-Wan found his hand self-consciously carding through his brother's hair. "I don't think it is. If it was too late then I doubt you would trust me at all, let alone enough to tell me all this," he said.

Anakin looked away although he did keep his head on Obi-Wan's shoulder and Obi-Wan could feel a brief flash of guilt surge through their brotherly bond before it was gone. "Anakin?" Obi-Wan said concerned.

Anakin closed his eyes. "I don't, didn't, trust you, Master," he said quietly. "I…I've been keeping something from you since the war began. Palpatine told me that I couldn't trust you with this secret because you would just turn me over to the Jedi Council if I told you. I believed him."

Obi-Wan had a good idea as to what his brother was referring to but he couldn't be sure and he felt a tad hurt that Anakin would think he would betray him like that. "Was I really such a bad master that you would think I would betray you like that?" he wondered not realizing he had said those words out loud until Anakin glanced sharply at him.

"You're a wonderful master, Obi-Wan," he protested. "It's just…Palpatine…" he broke off before looking down.

"He convinced you that I would betray your trust in me," Obi-Wan guessed.

Anakin nodded mutely.

"I won't, Anakin. Whatever you have to tell me, trust that I will not tell the Jedi Council."

Anakin kept his gaze fixed on the ground. "Once I tell you then you probably will tell the council."

Obi-Wan frowned. "What did you do that makes you think that?" he asked.

Anakin took a deep breath before looking up at Obi-Wan. "You remember Senator Amidala right?"

Obi-Wan nodded his suspicions returning full force.

"Well, after the Battle of Geonosis, she and I…we got married." Anakin looked down as if expecting to see disappointment or something like that in Obi-Wan's eyes.

Obi-Wan simply gazed at his apprentice. "I figured as much," he said.

* * *

Anakin glanced up sharply at his former master confusion and surprise n his eyes. "W…What?" he stammered out.

Obi-Wan simply gazed at him calmly. "It wasn't hard to put two and two together, Anakin," he said. "The way you two always looked at each other, the kiss she gave you after our duel with Dooku, the way you always looked forward to returning to Coruscant, the times you snuck out of the Jedi Temple. It all pointed to the same thing. I was only suspicious though; I didn't have enough proof to truly prove my suspicions though."

He fell silent before he looked at the window. "I meant what I said, Anakin. I will not tell the Jedi Council."

Anakin's eyes went wide. "Y…You won't?" he stammered out.

"No, Anakin. I would be a hypocrite if I revealed your attachment, the romantic love you feel for Senator Amidala, and yet kept my attachment, the brotherly love I feel for you, a secret," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin closed his eyes before resting his head on his brother's shoulder. "Thank you, brother," he whispered.

"You're welcome, brother."

Anakin lifted his head before smiling. "I told Padmé I would visit her today for dinner. Do you want to come with?"

"That's all right..."

"Come on, Master. I'm going to tell her you know as it is and Threepio's not a bad cook. I'm so glad I programmed that into him," Anakin said with a faint smile.

"Well, I suppose I could go for some dinner," Obi-Wan said.

"Great. I'll go find Ahsoka and she can come with."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows rose beyond the hairline. "Ahsoka?" he echoed.

"She figured it out on her own," Anakin admitted. "She's pretty good at putting two and two together and I just confirmed it for her when she asked. She took it surprisingly well and promised to not tell the council too."

"Am I the only one who didn't know for sure?"

"Pretty much. Sorry about that. Palpatine convinced me that I couldn't trust you with this secret. Ahsoka was another matter only because she confronted me with it as soon as she put two and two together," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Hmm, perhaps I should have confronted you as I wanted to do," he said. "Although you would have probably denied it."

"Maybe, maybe not. I guess we'll never know."

"Yes, I guess so.

* * *

_Senator Padmé Amidala's Apartment, 500 Republica..._

Padmé Amidala Skywalker walked to the door as the door chime rang before glancing into the kitchen of her apartment. "Threepio, is dinner almost ready?" she called.

"Almost, Mistress Padmé, but we're going to have a lot of leftovers," Threepio replied.

"Considering how much Anakin eats, I very much doubt that," Padmé said pressing the door release button to reveal Anakin at the other end with Ahsoka and, surprisingly, Obi-Wan just behind him.

"I heard that," Anakin said stepping into the apartment before he wrapped his arms around her.

Padmé stiffened with a quick glance at Obi-Wan. "Anakin…" she began.

"Don't worry, Padmé. He already knows."

Padmé glanced at him. "You told him?" she asked.

Anakin nodded. "I did and to think he put two and two together like Ahsoka did but, unlike Ahsoka, he didn't confront me with his suspicions," he said gently pressing his lips to Padmé.

"Do you mind?" Ahsoka asked. "I would rather not have my appetite spoiled."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "You've seen people kiss before, Snips," he said.

"Yes and I still don't like it."

Padmé chuckled before wiggling out of Anakin's grip to look at Obi-Wan briefly before glancing at Anakin. "It's a good thing Threepio made enough for all of us," she said.

"I probably should have warned you Obi-Wan was coming," Anakin admitted.

"Yes, yes you should have."

"We didn't exactly have time. It took us half an hour just to get out of the Temple without making anyone suspicious."

"How do you always manage to do that?"

"Not easy. Ahsoka's had to cover for me a few times."

Obi-Wan snorted. "_I_ had to cover for you a few times, Anakin," he said, "and I wasn't even in on the secret."

Padmé chuckled again. "Why don't we go into the kitchen while Threepio finishes. I'm so glad you programmed Threepio to do that, Anakin," she said glancing at Anakin.

Anakin shrugged. "I can't cook to save my life and you…er…never have any time," he said quickly amending whatever it was he was about to say

Padmé's raised her eyebrows. "Considering all the time I've spent in the Senate, that is true," she admitted before she led the way into the kitchen with Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka just behind her.

* * *

_The disturbance in the Force startled everyone who was Force sensitive. Count Dooku, who was meeting with his master in the Works, and Darth Sidious were startled by how powerful the disturbance was and how it seemed to become tangible in the air around them_

_In Senator Amidala's apartment, everyone but Threepio felt the disturbance, which was a surprise in and of itself because Padmé wasn't Force sensitive. It was odd how powerful and strange the disturbance was. It felt as if two things had just merged together and everything trembled as a result._

_The Jedi Temple swayed before standing still but no one who was not Force sensitive noticed anything out of the ordinary. The only thing that was extremely odd was that the disturbance affected all of Coruscant and the entire galaxy and, to the sudden surprise of the six people unaffected, everything, including time itself, came to a standstill._

* * *

_The Works..._

Dooku gazed around with confusion before looking at Sidious who seemed just as confused, which was odd in and of itself. Throughout all the years that Dooku has been apprentice to Sidious has he ever seen Sidious as stunned as he was.

"This is very disturbing," Sidious said slowly. "It's as if all life on Coruscant, but us, has come to a standstill."

Dooku nodded in agreement before glancing at the glowing bright light that was beginning to surround them. "And this is even more disturbing," he said eyeing the light warily.

Sidious glowered. "What the blazes is going on?" he growled.

"I do not know, my lord, but the light doesn't seem to be hurting us."

"It is still very odd."

"Indeed."

"_Hello Sidious, Tyranus._"

Sidious and Dooku whirled around to find Force ghost floating in front of them. Sidious's eyes went wide with shock then anger and he curled his lips into a snarl. "I killed you!"

"_Yes you did,_" the Force ghost said. "_I am here to give you information that you will need for the place you are going._"

"What place?" Dooku asked just as Sidious snarled, "I need no information from you, my former master!"

Dooku glanced at the ghost again. _So this was Darth Plagueis_, he thought.

"_This place is a different reality, Sidious, Tyranus,_" Plagueis's ghost said. "_The Force and something known as old magic have merged and, thus, has resulted in the merging of two completely different realities. However, the merging has forced the reality you live in into a standstill. No one, including time, but six beings will move until either the light or the darkness is victorious in the other reality._"

Dooku's brow furrowed in confusion and even Sidious looked confused.

"So what do we have to know?" Sidious asked coolly.

Plagueis floated closer as the light grew brighter and brighter around them. "_There is much you need to know but I shall start with the basics..._"

* * *

_Senator Amidala's Apartment, 500 Republica…_

"What the blazes is going on?" Ahsoka exclaimed gazing around with wide eyes as the light that surrounded them grew brighter and brighter. Threepio seemed to be frozen in mid-motion with one dish hanging in his hand above the sink. Padmé gazed around in confusion and Obi-Wan and Anakin were exchanging glances.

"This is strange," Obi-Wan said stroking his beard eyes narrowed. "That disturbance, it's unlike anything I've ever felt before."

"And I think it's what caused this," Anakin gestured to Threepio, "to happen."

"But that doesn't make any sense," Ahsoka protested. "If it really was a disturbance in the Force that caused this then why is Padmé still moving around."

Padmé looked just as confused as everyone else. "I don't know," she said.

"_There is a lot you do not know,_" a new voice sounded and the four of them whirled around to find the Force ghost of an older man with long light brown hair and sharp blue eyes floating behind them.

"Qui-Gon!" Obi-Wan gasped eyes going wide with shock.

Ahsoka also gazed at the Jedi Master who trained Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"_Hello Obi-Wan, Anakin, Senator Amidala, young Ahsoka,_" Qui-Gon Jinn greeted them all.

"How'd you know me?" asked Ahsoka.

"_I know much about you, Ahsoka. I have been watching all four of you for a long time_."

"What's going on?" Padmé asked confused.

"_The Force and what is known as old magic have merged and, as a result, two realities completely different from each other have merged as well. The result forced your reality into a standstill where you four, plus two others, are the only ones that can move, not even time can move, until either the light or the darkness is victorious in the other reality._"

"I don't understand," Obi-Wan said.

"Neither do I," Anakin agreed eyes glittering with confusion.

"_It is rather confusing,_" Qui-Gon admitted, "_but there is a lot more that you need to know if you are to survive in the new reality._"

"You mean, we're going to the new reality?"

"_Yes, you must or your reality will forever remain at a standstill._"

The three Jedi and one senator exchanged glances with each other.

"So what do we need to know?" Ahsoka asked.

"_There is much you need to know,_" Qui-Gon said, "_but I will start with the basics..._"

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: in the next chapter is when the Wizarding world is introduced. Oh and I'm wondering; should the Jedi get wands? I'm leaning towards 'yes' but I want your opinion**

**Darth: I think they should but they don't have magic**

**Blaze: they have the Force. I could always make it that if you have the Force within you then you have magic within you**

**Darth: sounds far-fetched**

**Blaze: yeah, I know but I like the idea**

**Darth: I like the idea too. Maybe you can figure something out**

**Blaze: yeah, maybe so please review and I will post chapter 3 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	3. We Aren't On Coruscant Anymore

**Thank you to the 12 people who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are great. Here is chapter 3 where the Wizarding World is introduced. I hope that you like it and I have decided that everyone is going to get wands to help them blend in better.**

**3.**

**We Aren't On Coruscant Anymore**

_The Light Plane, In Between Realities…_

"_You are going to be going to a place called the British Wizarding World,_" Qui-Gon said. "_I have already gone ahead and warned someone in the Wizarding World of your impending arrival. I have told him that four people, two men, one woman and one alien woman, sorry Ahsoka._"

"It's all right," Ahsoka said although no one was entirely sure if she really was all right.

"_The Wizarding World is extremely different from the galaxy you are so used to. For one, the people who live there use magic, which is similar to the Force but also different. Old Magic and the Force unexpectedly combining is what caused this to happen. And since they combined, three of you will be able to touch magic because you can touch the Force. Your magical strength will depend entirely on your midichlorian count because that is what allows you to touch the Force._"

"_You will have to learn how to use magic in order to survive in this new reality, the person I have already warned about your arrival will help you in that matter. He may assign you two,_" Qui-Gon nodded at Anakin and Obi-Wan, "_mentors while Ahsoka will likely have to attend a school where she can learn how to use magic._"

"_You will also need to know that there are blood statuses for everyone in the Wizarding World. There are muggleborns, which means both parents are not magical, half-bloods, which means one parent is magical, and purebloods, which means both parents are magical. It will be different for you three because none of you, except Anakin, knew your parents. However, based upon what I know about you three, I can hazard a guess as to which one of the three you three will be._"

Ahsoka's lekku twitched in confusion. "If our blood status is based on our parents then how can you figure it out?" she asked. Anakin couldn't tell if she was still hurt about being referred to as an alien or not.

"_Midichlorian count,_" said Qui-Gon. "_You get your midichlorian count from both parents just like you get genes from both parents. It depends on your midichlorian count._"

Anakin snorted. "In other words, the higher the count, the more likely you'll be pureblood," he said.

"_Pretty much._"

"That means I'm going to be pureblood."

"_Yes, you are. Obi-Wan, you are also pureblood because of your midichlorian count. Ahsoka, you are half-blood._"

"And Padmé?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

"_Padmé, unfortunately, doesn't have a high enough midichlorian count to be considered one of the three. The best status I can give you is Squib, which means you were born of magical parents but have no magic yourself._"

"But my parents aren't Force sensitive," Padmé said confused.

"_I am sure you would like to be close to your husband during this and the only way that can happen is if you can get a position at the school where Ahsoka's going. Since non magical people aren't allowed at this school, they can't even see it, it would be best to give you the title of Squib. Squibs do work at this school and I'm sure one of the teachers wouldn't mind an assistant._"

Padmé nodded.

"There's a lot more we need to know, isn't there?" said Obi-Wan.

"_Yes but I'm afraid I don't have enough time to tell you this. I will tell you this though. Two enemies of yours are the last two people getting transported to this new reality and they may find an ally in the enemy of the allies you will likely make at this school._"

Anakin's eyes narrowed. "Palpatine and Dooku?" he asked.

Qui-Gon nodded.

Anakin glowered. "Great and here I thought I wouldn't have to deal with that sleemo any longer," he muttered.

Qui-Gon looked confused before realization dawned in his eyes and he sighed. "_I knew she would do it. He didn't think she would,_" he said.

Anakin glanced at him confused.

"_Daughter,_" Qui-Gon explained. "_Father didn't believe that Daughter would remove the block he placed on your memories of what Son showed you and tell you the name of the Sith Lord behind all that you saw but she did._"

Anakin's eyes went wide. "That's why I suddenly remembered what occurred in the Well of the Dark Side on Mortis? Because Daughter returned my memories to me."

"_She didn't return them to you, Anakin. They were never gone. She only had to lift the block Father placed on them. She did however tell you the name of the Sith Lord behind all that you saw. She thought you would need to know that so there would be a better chance that you wouldn't cause the future you are trying to prevent._"

Anakin nodded slowly as his mind attempted to process the information.

The light around them grew brighter.

"_There is little else I can tell you,_" Qui-Gon said. "_You will make many allies but also many enemies. Some enemies are not what they seem and you must look beyond what everyone else sees in order to see the true self that lies beneath._"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ahsoka asked confused.

"_It is too difficult to explain, Ahsoka_," Qui-Gon replied. "_And I can tell you no more. Goodbye and may the Force be with you._" And then he was gone and the world around the three Jedi and one Senator went white.

* * *

_The Dark Plane, In Between Realities…_

"You're crazy," Sidious growled after Plagueis informed them of the Wizarding World and how it worked with magic and blood statuses.

"_It is the truth,_" Plagueis said curtly. "_You will be pureblood, Sidious and Dooku will be half-blood. You may be able to learn how to control the magic you will receive because of your ability to touch the Force but you will be unable to learn it at the school because no one who uses the dark side is allowed there. At least, that's what the current headmaster says and he isn't easy to kill._"

"If this is all true," Dooku said flatly, "then where are we supposed to go?"

"_When you arrive, you will meet people known as Death Eaters. They shall take you to their lord, for whom you will work._"

"I work for no one but myself!" Sidious snapped.

"_Then you will have to convince the dark lord of that. He may let you work with him in his quest to take over the Wizarding World as partners. Or he may try to kill you. Either or."_

Sidious sneered. "I'd like to see this dark lord try," he spat before he pursed his lips together. "But perhaps we can work out an alliance of sort, I help him take over the Wizarding World, he helps me with my plans. It could work." His eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

Dooku just stood silently at his side while his master plotted in his mind.

"Very well," Sidious said finally. "I will seek to form an alliance with this dark lord."

Dooku noticed his master sounded very reluctant but it was obvious by the look in his yellow eyes that Sidious was coming up with a plan.

"_Then I must go. I cannot tell you anymore since I have run out of time. May the dark side help you in your quest,_" Plagueis said before he disappeared and the world around the two dark lords went white.

* * *

_Edge of the Forbidden Forest…_

Anakin groaned before blinking open his eyes and gazing around; he was surrounded on all sides by trees and the place seemed to reek of the dark side of the Force. Shivering, Anakin turned onto his back before slowly sitting up. He could see Ahsoka stirring nearby while Padmé was already leaning against a tree gazing around with fear in her eyes and Obi-Wan was examining the area.

"Where are we?" Ahsoka asked sitting up and blinking her eyes several times.

"A forest."

Ahsoka glared at him but Anakin just chuckled as he stood up and walked over to join Padmé. "Are you all right?" he asked kneeling beside his wife.

Padmé nodded. "Just a bit bruised," she said.

"We should probably try to figure out where we are," Obi-Wan said.

"I can't get a sense of anything," Anakin admitted. "This place reeks of the dark side."

Ahsoka nodded in agreement. "Didn't Qui-Gon say he warned someone we would be coming?" she asked.

"Yes but that doesn't mean he told them where we would land," Anakin pointed out.

"Good point. Wait, I sense someone," Ahsoka said glancing up.

"I sense him too," Obi-Wan said walking over to join them while Anakin helped Padmé to her feet. "He isn't threatening but he is wary. We should probably show him we aren't a danger."

"So basically keep our hands off our lightsabers and blasters," Anakin said.

"Basically."

"I wonder if our lightsabers and Padmé's blaster even work in this reality," Ahsoka wondered.

"Who knows?"

The person the three Jedi were feeling had almost reached them now. Obi-Wan, deciding to take the lead, stepped forward to meet the man. The man came to a stop a few meters in front of Obi-Wan but the moonlight allowed Anakin a chance to examine him.

He was an older man with white hair, a long white beard and twinkling blue eyes and he was dressed in neon purple robes. The man examined them briefly. "I take it you four are the ones that ghost warned me would be coming," he said cheerfully.

"I believe we are," Obi-Wan said. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"I'm Ahsoka Tano," Ahsoka introduced herself.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker," Anakin said.

Padmé smiled. "I'm Padmé Amidala Skywalker," she said before she glanced at Anakin. "I've wanted to say that for so long!"

Anakin chuckled.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," the elder man said. "I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. Now, come, come, let us retire to my office. I believe we will be more comfortable there than in the Forbidden Forest yes?"

The three Jedi and one Senator nodded once in response before they followed Albus out of the forest and toward a large castle that hung just beyond the edge of the forest.

* * *

_Albus Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts…_

"Master, look, those pictures are moving and talking," Ahsoka exclaimed gesturing to the portraits that hung on the walls in the headmaster's office.

One of the portraits snorted. "Don't you know it's rude to point?" the woman snapped.

"Sorry."

Anakin chuckled before gazing around at the portraits as he took a seat in front of the desk. Obi-Wan was seat to the right of him while Padmé sat to the left of him. Ahsoka, still examining the portraits, took a seat on Padmé's other side.

"All right," said Dumbledore taking a seat behind his desk. "The ghost, Qui-Gon, informed me that the four of you would be coming and that you may be able to help me even as I help you."

"Help you?" Obi-Wan echoed.

Dumbledore sighed. "The Wizarding World is at war," he said, "with a dark lord known as Lord Voldemort. I do not know if you can help me in this war but Qui-Gon informed me that you are fighting a war in your reality right now, yes?"

Obi-Wan nodded slowly. "However, Headmaster Dumbledore," he said, "My friends and I did not choose to enter this war. Anakin, Ahsoka and I are Jedi; we are peacekeepers who have been forced to become soldiers and military leaders."

"Many of the people fighting in this war against Voldemort are not soldiers either, Mr. Kenobi," Dumbledore said.

"Please, call me Obi-Wan."

"Very well, Obi-Wan. I doubt any of you have had any training in using magic, yes?"

"In our reality, there is no magic," Anakin said.

"In our reality, we have the Force," Obi-Wan added.

"I see so you have had training in using the Force."

"Most of us. Ahsoka is still in training," Anakin said with a nod toward Ahsoka. "She's my apprentice."

"I see." Dumbledore examined Ahsoka over his moon-shaped spectacles. "I think the best thing to do, right now, is to help you blend in while you learn about the magic you have in you. Qui-Gon explained that when the Force and Old Magic combined, it also made anyone who is sensitive to the Force magical. So it would be best if you learned how to control your magic just as you have learned how to control your Force powers. And that would only work if you four blended in."

The four other reality people nodded.

"Padmé isn't Force sensitive though, Headmaster Dumbledore," Anakin said with a nod at Padmé. "But I would prefer if I wasn't too far away from my wife."

"I am sure I can find a job for her here at Hogwarts. I believe my Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, wouldn't mind an assistant to help her," Dumbledore said. "I will speak with her. Now, we need to think about the three of you. If you are really magical, like Qui-Gon said, then you will have to get wands to prove it. After that, I think it would be best if you two," he nodded to Anakin and Obi-Wan, "are given mentors to begin tutoring you. Ahsoka, I think it would be best if you join the other students as a fifth year. I will mentor you to get you caught up with the rest of your yearmates so you won't be far behind."

"It might also be best," Dumbledore went on, "if the three of you were Sorted."

"Sorted?" Obi-Wan echoed raising his eyebrows.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "There are four houses at Hogwarts; Gryffindor where the brave go, Ravenclaw where the studious go, Hufflepuff where the loyal go and Slytherin where the cunning go."

Anakin frowned. "That doesn't seem fair," he said.

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan said warningly.

"But it doesn't, master," Anakin protested. "I mean, what if you're both loyal and brave or studious and cunning? What happens then?"

Dumbledore shrugged. "That has never happened before," he said.

Anakin grimaced but said nothing in response.

Dumbledore stood up before walking to one of the shelves that lined the office and picking up a black hat before returning to his desk. "We will sort you now," he said. "It's only a precaution for you, Mr. Skywalker and Obi-Wan…"

"Call me Anakin," Anakin said.

"Of course, Anakin. This is a precaution just in case someone asks you what house you are in even though you aren't, and haven't, attended school. I doubt they will ask because you weren't taught here but it never hurts to cover all your bases. Who wishes to go first?"

"I'll give it a shot," Ahsoka said.

Dumbledore nodded before gently placing the hat on Ahsoka's head, having to shift it to go around her headdress.

* * *

_Ah, a young, fresh, new mind, _a voice sounded in Ahsoka's head.

Ahsoka started. _Who are you?_ She asked lifting her mental shields.

_I am the sorting hat,_ the voice said. _Now let's see where I shall place you._

Ahsoka, mystified by the fact that the hat on her head was talking to her in her mind, waited as the hat examined her head.

_I see you are very brave but reckless and also very smart. You aren't from this galaxy though and your species is not one I am used to. I can also see that you are a fierce fighter and very loyal but it seems your courage outweighs everything else. That being said, it better be…_

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted out loud.

"Whoa, that was weird," Ahsoka said removing the hat. "It actually spoke to me in my mind."

"That's how it figures out which house you are going to be in," said Dumbledore before he glanced at Anakin and Obi-Wan. "Which one of you wants to go next?"

"Age before beauty, master," Anakin said with a smirk.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes but nodded and Dumbledore placed the hat on his head.

* * *

_Ah I see you are still young and yet you are very wise. You are brave but also very calm, serene and prefer to negotiate rather than fight. You are an easy one to place. Better be…_

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat announced out loud.

Obi-Wan removed the hat before handing it to Dumbledore.

"The house for the studious? Yes, that's definitely you master," Anakin said with a faint smile.

Obi-Wan snorted. "I'm a bit afraid to see what house the hat will put you in," he said.

"I bet you it'll be Slytherin," Ahsoka said.

"What's the bet?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You're actually betting, master? I never thought you had it in you," said Anakin with a smirk.

Obi-Wan didn't reply to Anakin's words as he waited for Ahsoka to reply.

"Well, since our currency probably doesn't have any value in this reality, if Anakin is Sorted into Slytherin then you have to do fifty push-ups," Ahsoka said.

"Very well," said Obi-Wan. "I say he's going to be Sorted into Gryffindor then you have to do fifty pull ups."

"Deal," Ahsoka said holding out a hand and Obi-Wan shook it before both of them turned to look at Anakin and Dumbledore, the first of whom was scowling and the latter of whom had amusement glittering in his twinkling blue eyes.

Dumbledore then placed the hat on Anakin's head.

* * *

_Oh, you are a puzzling one,_ the sorting hat said in Anakin's head. _You are very intelligent but you are also very brave. You are extremely loyal but also cunning and a tad ambitious. You are honorable to a point but very aggressive. Argh, you could fit into any one of the four houses but which one should I Sort you in?_

The hat fell silent. _You like to learn, even if its only about specific things like mechanics, like a Ravenclaw. You are brave and honor-bound to a point like Gryffindor, cunning and ambitious like a Slytherin and extremely loyal and compassionate like a Hufflepuff. That being said, it is difficult to figure out where to place you._

The hat continued to examine Anakin's mind trying to find something that stood out above everything else but it couldn't seem to find anything. _Argh, I have never found someone's mind as frustrating as I find yours. I can't figure it out so I'm just going to pick a random one. Better be…_

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat announced.

"Kriff!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Language, Ahsoka," said Anakin while Obi-Wan smirked.

"I told you so," he said.

"You're the one that always said gloating is unbecoming of a Jedi, Master," Anakin said handing the Sorting hat back to Dumbledore.

"I'm not gloating. I am merely pointing out the truth," Obi-Wan stated calmly.

Anakin rolled his eyes in response.

"All right," Dumbledore said once he placed the hat back on its shelf. "Now we just need to figure out who will mentor Anakin and Obi-Wan."

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. "Headmaster Dumbledore," a female voice sounded.

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm a bit busy, Dolores," he called.

"It's important. You said we would go over the curriculum I have come up with for my Defense Against the Dark Arts class," the voice said.

Dumbledore raised a stick that Anakin assumed was his wand before waving it and a ghostly clock appeared at his side. "Oh my, I did not realize the time had flown by so fast," he said. "Come in, Dolores. Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Padmé, you four can take a seat over there," he pointed his wand and it glowed before the small table that had been there suddenly transformed into a couch. "I'll get back to you once I finish speaking with one of my colleagues."

Anakin stood up before walking to Padmé's side and followed Obi-Wan and Ahsoka to the couch.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: in the next chapter, Anakin and Obi-Wan will get their mentors and Anakin's will be a bit of a surprise and they will get their wands along with a surprise for Padmé**

**Darth: who's Anakin's mentor going to be?**

**Blaze: let's just say, I had to include my favorite HP character in here somehow**

**Darth: oh I see**

**Blaze: yup so please review and I will post chapter 4 as soon as I possibly can**


	4. Of Mentors and Wands

**Thank you to the (#) who reviewed the last chapter and yes I have decided that I am going to change one of the genres to include humor so the genres will be friendship/humor instead of adventure/friendship. Another note, this story takes place after **_**Escape from Kadavo**_** in the fourth season of the **_**Clone Wars**_** TV series. Also, the wands I have decided for the characters have nothing to do with them. Well, mostly at least. I just picked them at random. That being said, here is the next chapter and I hope that you like it; reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

**4.**

**Of Mentors and Wands **

_Headmaster Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts…_

Padmé watched as a short, chubby woman with red hair dressed almost entirely in pink walked into the office. Automatically, she didn't like the woman but kept her thoughts to herself although she could see in her husband's eyes that Anakin didn't seem to like the woman as well.

"Albus," the woman said greeting Dumbledore with a slight incline of her head before she glanced at Padmé and the others but dismissed them as no one worth garnering her attention. "So we decided to discuss my curriculum."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, Dolores. However, I do not think it is very wise for you to not teach the children how to defend themselves," he said.

"Defend themselves from what?" Dolores asked curiously. "I mean, what out there could possibly choose to harm them?"

"So I take it you do not believe Voldemort has returned?"

"It was just a silly little rumor Potter created, Albus," Dolores said dismissively. "As for learning to defend themselves, they do not need to know that. All they need to know is enough to pass their OWLs this year."

"And what of the practical portion of the test?"

"They will know how to use the spells in order to pass the practical portion. That being said, the books have come in have they not?"

"Yes they have. I have already sent them to your classroom."

"Good." Dolores flicked a glance toward Padmé and the others and Padmé noticed her eyes fix on Ahsoka as if just noticing she was there and they narrowed. "What is this…creature?" she demanded.

Anakin's eyes flashed but, before he could say anything, Obi-Wan grabbed his arm and shook his head in warning. Anakin glared at Dolores but the woman didn't seem to notice the glare that seemed to burn a hole into her back.

"That is Ahsoka Tano, our newest student," Dumbledore said.

Dolores sniffed. "You are inviting this…creature to go to school with innocent children?" she demanded.

"She is a child herself, Dolores," said Dumbledore while Padmé stretched out a hand to place it on Ahsoka's shoulder. It was obvious the young Togruta was attempting to control her emotions but Padmé knew that Dolores's remarks hurt her. "And she's powerful; the Sorting Hat has already Sorted her and she will make a fine addition to this year's fifth years."

Dolores's lip curled into a sneer. "Only you, Albus, would invite a…creature into Hogwarts and let her learn with other children," she said with a sniff. "Well, I do believe that is all I wanted to talk with you about. I'd best get going. I have to finish prepping my class for tomorrow."

"Of course." Dumbledore watched as Dolores turned on her heel and walked out of the office.

"That vile _sleemo_ called Ahsoka a creature," Anakin exclaimed. "How dare she?"

"Dolores Umbridge doesn't exactly like non-humans," explained the headmaster standing up with an apologetic look in his eyes. "You are going to have it hard this year, Ahsoka. Now, I think it is time we discussed who will be Obi-Wan and Anakin's mentors."

"We don't know any of the teachers here though," Anakin said.

Dumbledore nodded. "I've been thinking about what you said about how you can belong in more than one house because you have many different traits. I have decided that you will be placed with the head of the house opposite of the one you have been placed in. That being said, Anakin, your mentor will be Head of House for Slytherin and Obi-Wan, your mentor will be the Head of House for Hufflepuff. It is a new idea, one that has never been done before but I decided that since two realities have never merged before, I may as well use an idea that has never been done before."

Dumbledore walked over to the fireplace and Padmé watched in confusion before her eyes went wide when green flames emerged in the fireplace and Dumbledore _put his head through the flames._

"What in the…?" Ahsoka exclaimed and even Anakin and Obi-Wan looked surprised and even more dumbfounded when Dumbledore pulled his head from the flames and looked completely unharmed.

"How did you do that?" Ahsoka blurted out.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with amusement. "The green flames are harmless," he said. "It's referred to as floo travel and we use it to communicate with others most of the time. All will be explained by your mentor though and the other teachers for you, Ahsoka."

A couple of minutes passed by before four people walked into the office. The first was a tall, older woman with brown eyes; the second a shorter, chubby woman with wispy gray hair; the third a tiny man that looked to be only maybe half a meter taller than Yoda; the fourth was a tall man with stringy and greasy black hair.

"Who are they, Albus?" the first woman asked examining Padmé and the others curiously.

"All will be explained," Dumbledore replied. "Please, take a seat."

The four teachers took a seat although Padmé noticed the tall man took a seat in the shadows and his dark eyes were examining the newcomers impassively.

"I do believe there is a lot that I have to tell you," Dumbledore began. "I will start from when I was visited by a ghost known as Qui-Gon Jinn." He went on to explain Qui-Gon's words, the arrival of the four people from the other reality and his decision regarding them.

"They can help us," Dumbledore said.

"How do you suppose they will do that, Albucs?" the tall man sneered.

"Simple, Severus, they know how to use what is known as the Force and we can teach them to use their magic. The Force is what the people of the other reality call magic by the way. To say the least, they are incredibly powerful in wandless magic," Dumbledore explained.

The tall man, Severus, snorted but said nothing in response.

"I do believe introductions are in order," the small man said.

"Of course. Do you wish to introduce yourselves?" Dumbledore glanced at the four of them.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi," he said.

"I'm Ahsoka Tano," Ahsoka replied.

"Anakin Skywalker," Anakin said.

"Padmé Amidala Skywalker," Padmé said.

"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall," the tall woman said.

"Minerva is also the Transfigurations teacher, which is a class you will be taking Ahsoka," Dumbledore said.

"I am Professor Filius Flitwick," the small man said, "and I teach Charms, another class you will have to take."

"I am Professor Pomona Sprout and I teach Herbology."

Severus's lips curled into a sneer but he nevertheless introduced himself as well. "I am Professor Severus Snape and I teach Potions," he said.

"All four of these classes are four of the classes you will have to take, Ahsoka," Dumbledore said, "and I have also decided that Obi-Wan, you and Anakin will become the assistant of the head of house who I have assigned as your mentor. They will teach you what you need to know and do too."

He glanced at his teachers before adding, "Three of the four of them are magical because they can touch the Force. That being said, I have decided to do something that has never been done before. Instead of assigning Anakin and Obi-Wan a mentor from the house they were Sorted into, I have decided to give them mentors who are the heads of the houses opposite of the house they have been sorted into."

"You're right, Albus," Pomona said. "That has never been done before."

Severus sneered. "That means I'm probably stuck with a dunderheaded Gryffindor," he growled.

Anakin's eyes narrowed but he said nothing.

Dumbledore sighed. "I do believe you shouldn't judge a Gryffindor before you know them," he said.

Severus snorted but said nothing.

"That being said, Obi-Wan was sorted into Ravenclaw so Pomona, I think it would be best if you are his mentor," Dumbledore said.

Pomona glanced at Obi-Wan who inclined his head in polite greeting. "All right, Albus," she said.

"Is that all right with you, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "That is fine with me," he said calmly.

"All right and, because Anakin was sorted into Gryffindor…"

Severus growled.

"…Severus, I think it would be best if you were his mentor," Dumbledore finished not noticing or not acknowledging Severus's growl.

"Are you sure that is wise, Albus?" he asked smoothly. "You know that I have…other duties to attend to. I do not have time to try and help a dunderheaded Gryffindor."

"That's fine with me," Anakin said flatly. "This dunderheaded Gryffindor wouldn't want a greasy haired _sleemo_ like you as his mentor."

"Anakin!" Padmé and Obi-Wan exclaimed.

Severus's eyes flashed before they went back to being impassive. "Every bit as arrogant as other Gryffindors I've come into contact with," he sneered before he glanced at Dumbledore. "Assigning me as Skywalker's mentor is only asking for trouble, Albus, and it's even worse if you insist he be my assistant. I will not have a classroom left if I have a Gryffindor assistant."

Anakin snorted. "I am not that bad, Snape," he retorted.

"Actually…" Obi-Wan began.

"I am not that bad," retorted Anakin.

Obi-Wan's eyes glimmered with amusement. "Well, there was that incident on Vjun…" he began.

"That was different. That damage was caused by a grenade. I don't have a grenade with me now do I?"

"Good point."

"Severus, this is not open for discussion," Dumbledore said calmly but with an edge to his voice that told Severus not to argue.

Severus glowered angrily. "Fine," he hissed.

"Also," Dumbledore went on as if Severus hadn't said a thing, "Padmé isn't magical, at least we don't think she is. She can't touch the Force though. And Anakin doesn't want his wife to be far away from him and I don't think Padmé wants to be far away from him either. So, Minerva, would you mind if Padmé worked as an assistant for you?"

Minerva nodded. "I wouldn't mind," she said. "I could use the help."

"All right. I do believe it is time to get you three wands and, perhaps, see if Padmé is magical. It is possible that just because she cannot touch the Force doesn't mean she isn't magical," Dumbledore said.

"So she might not be a Squib like Qui-Gon said?" Anakin asked.

"It's possible. We will go to Ollivander's. Severus, Pomona, I do believe since you are going to mentor Anakin and Obi-Wan, you should go with them."

"I have other duties to attend to, Albus. I don't have time to go to Diagon Alley when they could just as easily just have one teacher go with them," Severus retorted.

"Severus," Dumbledore said calmly but firmly and Severus, glaring angrily at the headmaster, stood up.

"Fine," he snapped before he stalked toward the door. "Well, come on. I don't have all day. Some of us actually have work to do."

"Oh and another thing," Dumbledore said with a faint smile, "I do believe it will be better if Anakin and Obi-Wan have quarters near the classroom where they will be working."

Severus whirled around to glare at Dumbledore. "You seemed determined to bury me in Gryffindors, Albus," he said.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I just need to speak to Hogwarts and I'm sure she will provide Anakin and Obi-Wan with quarters that will allow them quick access to the classroom where they will be working."

Severus glared.

Pomona sighed. "Come on," she said gently, "why don't we get to Diagon Alley?"

"I will go with, Albus," Minerva said getting to her feet. "It'll be hard for Severus and Pomona to apparate all four of the newcomers to Diagon Alley."

Albus nodded. "After they get their wands, would you mind escorting Padmé to the chambers I am going to ask Hogwarts to create for Padmé and Ahsoka to Gryffindor Tower?" he asked.

Minerva glanced at Ahsoka. "Welcome to the Den of the Lions, Miss. Tano," she said. "And, yes I will Albus."

Severus waited for them to finish speaking and, when Padmé, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka got to their feet, turned around before striding out of the office his black cloak billowing behind him.

* * *

_Diagon Alley…_

Ahsoka groaned before collapsing to her knees almost as soon as the spinning stopped. "Ugh, I hate apparating," she complained. "I feel nauseous."

"It'll pass in time," Minerva said gently glancing at Ahsoka and Padmé, both of whom were attempting to keep their lunches in their stomach.

Anakin, jerking his arm out of Severus's grip, also looked nauseous and Obi-Wan looked the same color he got whenever Anakin was at the controls of a star cruiser or a speeder. "Ugh, that was worse than Anakin's flying," he groaned as Pomona gently released his arm.

"I am not a bad flyer," Anakin protested.

"You don't fly, Anakin. What you do is bordering on suicide."

Anakin glared at Obi-Wan but Ahsoka could see amusement glittering in her master's eyes.

Severus, on the other hand, glared at them." We do have something we need to do, Skywalker, Kenobi, and I would rather not spend the entire day listening to you two bicker," he snapped.

"Then why don't you just tell us where to find this Ollivander's and leave us be. We don't need you here," Anakin spat back.

"Albus told me to accompany you," retorted Severus, "and, while I do not like it, I will do that. Let's go." Without waiting for a response, he turned around and stalked away.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "You could be a bit nicer, Anakin," he said.

"He started it."

"You shouldn't continue it."

"Come on," Minerva said gently before Anakin could reply and she followed Severus down the street with the others behind them. "I also think it will be best to get some clothes that'll help you better blend in with the students and other teachers. So we might have to stop by Madame Malkin's and get you something that'll help you blend in."

"I still find it amazing that you come from a different reality though," said Pomona. "So, is your reality anything like ours?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "From what I've seen so far, it's more technologically advanced. We come from a different galaxy where you can actually travel from one system of planets to another in only a couple of days."

"So you're years if not centuries beyond the muggle world?" Minerva asked.

"Muggle?" Padmé asked.

"Nonmagical people who have nonmagical parents," she explained. "No one in the muggle world knows about the Wizarding World except those who are the parents of a witch or wizard."

"Oh."

"So obviously not everyone in your reality has the Force," Pomona said glancing at Padmé. "But the people who do, are they taught how to use it?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "We are taught in the Jedi Temple," he explained. "We, aside from Anakin, are brought to the temple when we are infants."

"You are taking from your parents?" Minerva echoed surprised.

"No, our parents give us to the Jedi for various reasons. Some want us to grow up to become Jedi and the peacekeepers of the galaxy, others just feel we will have a better life with the Jedi than with them."

"And why did you say aside from Anakin?" Pomona asked.

"I was brought to the Jedi Temple when I was nine years old," Anakin said softly and Ahsoka glanced at him when he said nothing more. She knew that her master lived on Tatooine and was brought to the Jedi Temple when he was nine years old but she knew nothing of the life he led before he came to the temple because he refused to speak about it. In all honesty, Ahsoka was pretty sure very few people knew about what Anakin's life as a slave was like. She only knew he was a slave when Obi-Wan told her when they went to Zygerria to try and free the colony of Togrutas from slavery.

"Oh. Why's…?" Minerva began.

"I don't want to talk about it," Anakin snapped clearly knowing what Minerva was about to ask him before he turned around and walked into the shop they had just reached.

"His past before he came to the Jedi Temple is a touchy subject for him," Obi-Wan explained.

"I see," Minerva replied.

* * *

_Ollivander's Wand Shop, Diagon Alley…_

Anakin ignored Snape as he examined the room he had just stepped in. Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Padmé, Minerva and Pomona walked into the shop just behind him. Anakin watched as an elder man with white hair walked over to join them.

"What brings you here, Professor Snape?" the man asked.

"These four," Snape gestured to the four of us, "need to get wands or see if a wand does belong to them. They aren't from Britain."

"I see," the man that Anakin figured was Ollivander said. "Very well, who will be first?"

"I think Ahsoka should go first," Anakin said gesturing to his apprentice.

Ollivander glanced at Ahsoka before he frowned. "Curious, I have never seen someone like you before. What are you?"

Ahsoka's lekku twitched. "I am known as a Togruta," she said.

"I see. I have never searched for a wand for someone like you before but, of course, I've never seen anyone like you before. I will see what I can find." He disappeared down one of the corridors behind the desk before searching through the boxes.

"Since you probably have no money that can be used here," Minerva said while Ollivander was looking, "we will pay for it. The three of you working at Hogwarts will make a salary so I am sure Dumbledore will open up a Gringotts account for you. However, that will have to come later."

Ollivander came back before holding out a long stick that Anakin presumed was a wand. "Try this one, Ahsoka," he said. "Ash, ten inches, unicorn hair as its core."

Ahsoka took the wand before examining it.

"Give it a wave," Ollivander suggested.

Ahsoka waved the wand and everyone ducked as a burst of magic shot out of it before slamming into a shelf that exploded behind Anakin and Snape

"Okay, that's not it," said Ollivander before he went to search for another wand while Ahsoka, eyeing the wand warily, placed it on the desk. He came back with another one before handing it to her.

"Willow, ten inches, unicorn hair at its core," said Ollivander.

Ahsoka waved it before leaping back when crimson and gold sparks flew out of it. "Whoa," she said.

Ollivander nodded. "That's the one for you," he said before he glanced at the others. "Now, who's next?"

"Why don't we see if Padmé has magic at all?" Obi-Wan suggested. "Like Dumbledore said, she might be magical even though she can't touch the Force."

"Qui-Gon could have been wrong," Ahsoka agreed

Ollivander merely glanced at Padmé before he disappeared down a corridor. With Padmé, they went through several different wands. At the very least, Anakin counted ten before Ollivander, lips pursed together, disappeared again for the eleventh wand and Padmé sighed.

"I guess Qui-Gon was right," she said.

"Not necessarily," said Minerva. "I remember when I got my wand. We had to go through twenty wands before one chose me. The wand chooses the witch so you just have to be patient."

"Let's try this one," Ollivander said stepping back into the room. "Elm, eleven inches, unicorn hair at its core."

Padmé took the wand before waving it and jumped back with surprise when blue and bronze sparks shot out of the wand.

"And that is your wand," Ollivander said.

"So you really are a witch," Anakin said with a smirk. "I knew it."

"Who's next?" Ollivander asked.

"I went first last time with the Sorting," Obi-Wan said, "so I believe it's time for the youngling to go first."

"Who are you calling a youngling, old man?" retorted Anakin while Ollivander, glancing at him, disappeared into the corridor. "I'm only ten years younger than you."

"So why are you calling me old when you're only ten years younger than me?"

"Because you have the gray hairs to prove you are old."

Obi-Wan scowled good-naturedly. "I do believe I got these gray hairs because of you and your reckless endeavors that suggest you want to put me in an early grave," he said.

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "You know that's not true, Obi-Wan," he protested.

Obi-Wan smiled gently. "It may seem like it at times, Anakin, but yes I know."

Snape snorted. "You two bicker a lot," he said.

"Well, we do consider ourselves brothers," Anakin said and Obi-Wan nodded in agreement.

Ollivander came back and the process of the wand choosing began again. This time, they only went through five wands before Anakin found his; ebony, ten and a half inches, dragon heartstring at its core. The colors that emerged from the wand were what were odd; crimson, green, blue and yellow.

"Odd, that has never happened before," Ollivander said. "Usually the wand produces sparks of the colors of the house in which the person may be placed. This seems to suggest that you may be placed in any of the four houses."

Anakin shrugged examining the wand. "The Sorting Hat got frustrated because it didn't know which house to place me in," he explained.

"Well, there have been some incidents where the Sorting Hat could not decide where to place a student," Ollivander said with a shrug. "At least, I would assume so. Let's see if we can find you," he nodded to Obi-Wan, "a wand now."

Without a second thought, he disappeared into the corridor and returned with another wand. It was odd that Obi-Wan's chose him right away; the very first one Ollivander placed in Obi-Wan's hands produced the blue and bronze sparks that signaled it had chosen him; maple, eleven and a half inches, dragon heartstring at its core.

Minerva paid for the wands before the seven of them left the shop behind them. "Why don't we go to Madame Malkin's now?" she suggested.

Snape glared angrily but said nothing in response as the seven of them began walking to Madame Malkin's.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: poor Anakin and Severus**

**Severus: I do not want to be that dunderhead's mentor**

**Anakin: I don't want to learn anything from that moron**

**Severus: (pulls out wand) who are you calling a moron, dunderhead?**

**Anakin: (pulls out wand and lightsaber) who are you calling a dunderhead, moron?**

**Blaze: stop it you two. I don't want my favorite character from **_**Star Wars**_** and my favorite character from **_**Harry Potter**_** to kill each other**

**Palpypie: hi**

**Blaze: kill him instead**

**Severus and Anakin: (exchange glances)**

**Severus: truce?**

**Anakin: truce**

**Severus and Anakin: (turn wands and lightsaber on Palpypie)**

**Palpypie: uh, I should run now huh?**

**Dooky: I am (takes off running)**

**Palpypie: (takes off running)**

**Severus and Anakin: (chase after Palpypie)**

**Blaze: (chuckles) please review and I will post chapter 5 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	5. Into the Manor of Darkness

**Thank you to the 6 people who reviewed the last chapter and I hope that you like this chapter.**

**5.**

**Into the Manor of Darkness**

_Riddle House, Little Hangleton…_

Darth Sidious examined the large house that lay in front of him and he glanced at Dooku who was standing at his side. The two of them were examining the manor they had found on complete accident while wandering around town trying to find the Death Eaters Plagueis said they were supposed to find. The Death Eaters ended up finding them and Sidious, reluctantly, told them of where they came from and they wished to speak to their lord.

"I hate having to wait," Sidious growled angrily glaring at the manor while they were waiting for the Death Eaters who found them to return from within the manor where they had disappeared to speak to their lord.

"Remember, my lord," Dooku said, "in this reality, there is little we can do."

Sidious glared at Dooku before returning his glare to the manor. The Death Eater who had found them stepped out of the manor before gesturing for them to join them. Sidious stalked toward the manor irritated. He wasn't stupid though; he wouldn't get on the bad side of a potential ally. That was one of the reasons why he went out of his way to get on the good side of Anakin Skywalker who could make a potentially powerful ally.

The Death Eater led him and Dooku down the twists and turns of the manor before they entered a large room. A throne look chair stood at the other end where a white-skinned, bald, no-nosed, crimson eyed man was seated; coiled around his shoulders was a large snake with baleful eyes fixed on Sidious and Dooku.

"My Lord," the Death Eater in front of Sidious and Dooku bowed low almost to the point where he was on his knees. "These are the two who wished to speak to you."

The dark lord seated on the chair turned his crimson gaze to Sidious and Dooku. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"I am known as Darth Sidious and this is my apprentice Darth Tyranus," Sidious replied. "To say the least, we are not from this place. We are from a different reality all together."

"A different reality?" the dark lord echoed crimson eyes narrowed. "I find that highly unlikely." He stood up before striding over to join them. "I can believe your names but I do not believe you are from a different reality."

Sidious glared at the dark lord. _Focus on your goal,_ he told himself firmly. "In our reality," he said coolly, "we use a different form of magic known as the Force. Both Tyranus and I can use the Force."

"Prove it."

Sidious sneered and glared at the dark lord who was gazing coolly back at them. The large snake that had been coiled around his shoulders was now slithering beside him gazing at Sidious and Dooku. He stretched out a hand before lashing out with a blast of Force lightning; he wasn't stupid though and he aimed it at the wall rather than at the dark lord or any of the dark lord's supporters.

Dooku followed Sidious's silent cue and the dark lord examined the lightning with some surprise in his eyes.

"And you did that without the use of a wand," he said glancing back at them. "Very well, I believe that you are not from this reality. No one in this reality can shoot lightning out of their fingertips. What brings you two here?"

"I wish to offer an alliance between us," Sidious said. "Where I come from, I am attempting to take over but my apprentice and I were brought here before I could. I believe you can benefit from having an alliance with someone like me and my apprentice. We help you with your plans and, as a result, you will help us with our plans."

"I help no one," the dark lord sneered.

Sidious curled his lips. "You can't help with my plan anyway. Our reality is in a standstill and I believe that if you win in this reality than the darkness will win in the other reality. Thus, it is a win-win situation for both of us. You get two new allies and I get what I want in my reality."

The dark lord's eyes narrowed. "An alliance," he said coolly. "As in, I will not serve you and you will not serve me and we will work together to achieve both our goals."

"Yes."

The dark lord's bloodless lips curled but Sidious could feel in the Force that he was thinking about it. Or, more or less, he was thinking how he could use Sidious and Tyranus to achieve his own needs.

"Very well," the dark lord said finally, "but on one condition. You and I will be allies but you cannot and will not order around my supporters. I will accept your advice but my decision is final. Is that understood?"

_At least he didn't kill us, _Sidious thought. "Very well and might we know who it is we are speaking too?"

"You may call me Lord Voldemort."

* * *

_The Dungeons, Hogwarts…_

Anakin followed Snape down the twists and turns of the castle. They had parted with Obi-Wan, Pomona, Minerva, Padmé and Ahsoka almost as soon as they arrived back at Hogwarts. He was only a little taller than Snape and he managed to keep up with Snape's long strides. The students hadn't yet arrived yet so there was no one in the corridors of Hogwarts and yet Snape was still walking fast.

"Keep up, Skywalker," Snape snapped over his shoulder and Anakin blinked realizing he had fallen behind. He picked up his pace to bring him to Snape's side before narrowing his eyes as he examined the dungeons.

"Why do you live in such a dreary place?" he asked.

Snape glared at me. "Not everyone likes living like Albus, Skywalker," he snapped back.

Anakin bristled and he glared at Snape who ignored the glare as he walked toward a portrait hanging on the wall. "Lily," he muttered before stepping through the portrait when a door appeared. Anakin, amazed by the appearance of the door, followed Snape into an office of some sort.

"Albus decided to have a brilliant idea to connect your quarters directly to my office," Snape sneered sarcastically before he pointed to a door. "Through there are your quarters." Without waiting for a response, he strode away.

Anakin glared at him before walking toward the door and opening it. It revealed a room furnished with a queen sized bed, a side table and a dresser. There was a window even though they were beneath the ground and Anakin could see a lake glistening beyond it. Anakin glanced at his wand before placing it on the table beside the bed and sitting down on the bed.

The bed felt comfortable and Anakin lied down before resting his head on the pillow. He closed his eyes but, before he could fall asleep, a knock sounded on his door.

"Skywalker, get out here. Classes start tomorrow and if you are going to be my assistant then you may as well know enough to not blow up my classroom," Snape called outside the door.

Anakin glowered even though he knew Snape couldn't see it before he pushed himself to his feet and walked to the door before opening it. "Can't I at least rest for a bit?" he growled.

"No," Snape said coolly before he made his way into his office and toward an archway that lay to the right of his office. Anakin, glowering, walked after him and into a small room.

"This is my lab," Snape said, "Don't touch anything until I tell you to."

Anakin, who was holding a jar of what looked like newts in his hand, glanced at him before glancing back at the newts and gingerly putting the jar back. He caught sight of what looked like a jar of small eyes and he frowned before touching the jar curiously.

"I said don't touch anything yet," Snape growled glaring furiously at Anakin who jerked his hand back.

"What is that?" Anakin asked.

"Black beetle eyes," Snape snapped. "Now don't touch anything and get over here. I only have a day to teach you as much as I can. Now then, I am sure you don't have Potions in your reality, yes?"

"No," Anakin replied walking across the lab to another shelf of ingredients and touching another jar.

"Will you stop touching everything?!" Snape snapped irritably.

"What is all this stuff anyway?" Anakin asked ignoring Snape's request as he picked up the jar and began examining it.

Snape stalked forward and grabbed the jar out of Anakin's hand. "Don't you ever do what you're told?" he demanded.

Anakin shrugged. "Yes I do occasionally," he said.

"Then why do you ignore me?"

"Because I'm a dunderheaded Gryffindor," Anakin tossed Snape's words back into his teeth glaring at the Potions Professor.

Snape's obsidian eyes flared. "I told Albus this was a bad idea," he hissed. "Will you at least pay attention so you don't do something that could blow up my classroom when class starts?"

Anakin decided that he would listen; Snape may irritate him but he decided that he would try to be nicer like Obi-Wan suggested. "Fine," he said. He also didn't want to blow up the classroom because that could cause the students in the classroom to get injured.

Snape turned around. "Then come on," he said irritably. "I have a lot to cover and little time to do it."

Anakin nodded before walking over to join Snape.

* * *

_The Greenhouse, Hogwarts…_

"This is the greenhouse," Pomona Sprout said leading Obi-Wan into a greenhouse filled entirely with a variety of plants. "This is where my herbology classes take place and where you will be spending your time during my classes."

Obi-Wan examined the plants. "You take very good care of them, I see," he noted.

Sprout smiled. "I have loved plants since I was a little girl," she said. "That's why when Albus offered me the position of Herbology professor I agreed. All right so most of what you need to know is that you have to keep an eye on everyone while in class to make sure there is no cheating during tests and written assignments."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Anything else I should know before classes begin tomorrow, Pomona?" he asked. The Professor insisted that Obi-Wan call her Pomona so Obi-Wan obliged her.

"Not much about my class no but I will tell you this. As you are going to be on the payroll of Hogwarts, that means you will be able to take points from the students for breaking the rules."

"Take points?"

"Albus didn't explain about the House Cup did he?"

Obi-Wan shook his head.

"He told you about the four houses, didn't he?"

Obi-Wan nodded.

"All right. We'll start there. Each year, the four houses start with zero points and, throughout the year, students from each house are given points for doing something right or good such as answering a question or helping another student in need. However, if they do something bad like insult another student or cheat then they get points taken away. Whoever has the most points by the end of the year wins the house cup."

"I see. So if one of the students was copying another student's answers on an assignment, you would take points for that?"

"Yes and possibly assign them detention too especially if they talk back to you."

Obi-Wan nodded. "All right, I'll keep that in mind," he said.

"All right. Now then, I'll show you to the room Hogwarts created for you," Sprout said before she led the way out of the greenhouse and Obi-Wan walked after her.

* * *

_Gryffindor Common Room, Gryffindor Tower…_

"It feels so lonely in here," Ahsoka said gazing around the common room of Gryffindor Tower as McGonagall sent the clothes and her new uniform robes to her room with a wave of her wand. She had then pointed to where Ahsoka's room was located.

"In a couple of hours that won't be the case," McGonagall said. "You will be rooming with Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown."

Ahsoka nodded. "Do I have to wear that uniform robe all the time?" she asked.

"No, when you are in your common room and during the weekend you can wear whatever you want even what you're wearing now."

Ahsoka glanced down at her outfit; she didn't think it was that bad. "What about my lightsabers?" she asked. "Should I keep them with me?"

"That is more difficult to say," said McGonagall. "I'll let you decide whether you should or not but if you do then I suggest you make sure no one else sees them."

"All right."

"Dinner will be in a couple of hours so why don't you get changed into your robes and, after I speak to Padmé, I'll escort you two to the Great Hall."

"All right. Thank you Professor McGonagall," Ahsoka said politely.

McGonagall nodded before walking out of the room and Ahsoka was left to her own devices so she decided to take a look at her room and began making her way up the steps toward her dorm room.

* * *

_Minerva McGonagall's Office, Hogwarts…_

Padmé glanced up as McGonagall walked into the office. "Where's Ahsoka?" she asked curiously.

"Getting changed and probably seeing the dorm room she will be staying in for the rest of the year," replied McGonagall sitting down at her desk. "So there are a lot of things I will have to go over before classes start tomorrow. First of all, I am sure you know about the four houses yes?"

Padmé nodded. "Yes," she replied.

"All right. Well I will also tell you that since you are a part of the faculty you can take points."

"Take points?"

McGonagall narrowed her eyes. "I take it Albus didn't tell you about the house cup and the point system right?"

Padmé shook her head.

"All right." McGonagall went on to explain about the house cup and how points can be rewarded to or taken from students depending on whether they do something good or something bad like help someone or break the rules. "The house with the most points gets the house cup at the end of the year. The students have also learned that it's a punishment and it helps them to understand what they did was wrong and hopefully to not do it again."

Padmé nodded. "So Obi-Wan, Anakin and I will be able to take points and give points when we think someone deserves that?" she asked to confirm what McGonagall already said.

"Yes."

"All right. Is there anything else I should know, Professor McGonagall?"

McGonagall laughed. "Please call me Minerva," she said.

"All right Minerva."

* * *

_Riddle House, Little Hangleton…_

Sidious watched as Voldemort turned his crimson eyed gaze to the long-haired blonde wizard that was kneeling beside the throne the dark lord was sitting on. Dooku stood at Sidious side silent and observing the people that were walking around the house.

"Lucius," Voldemort said coolly. "I want you to call my Death Eaters now."

"Yes my lord," the blonde wizard, Lucius, said bowing before he rolled the sleeve up on the long-sleeved dark robe to reveal a black skull with a black snake protruding from its mouth. He then touched the stick that Sidious had learned was called a wand to the tattoo and it grew darker.

Sidious and Dooku had to step out of the way as several people began to appear. All of them were dressed the same way as Lucius but they all wore silver masks over their faces. Sidious wondered why they did that but decided against asking him about it. There weren't as many people as Sidious though there would be.

Voldemort examined each Death Eater in turn before frowning. "Where is Severus?" he demanded.

"I am here, my lord," one of the Death Eater's said walking through the group to kneel in front of Voldemort. "I apologize for being late, my lord, but Dumbledore had me helping his newest employee."

Voldemort's snake eyes narrowed. "Newest employee?" he echoed.

"Yes my lord," the Death Eater, Severus, said. "Dumbledore hired three new people today and a new student has joined the other fifth years; the odd thing is she is not entirely human."

Sidious's eyes narrowed.

"Plagueis said that four others besides ourselves would be transferred to this reality. Do you think that is who this Severus is referring to?" Dooku whispered to Sidious.

"I think it is likely," Sidious murmured back.

Voldemort seemed to have overheard their whispered conversation for he asked, "Do you know who these newcomers are, Lord Sidious?" His voice was cold but since they agreed on treating each other like allies then they decided to treat each other with some level of respect. It was better than them trying to kill each other every waking minute.

Sidious glanced up. "I cannot be sure, Lord Voldemort," he said in a neutral tone. "I need to know their names."

"Do you know their names, Severus?" Voldemort asked turning his gaze back to the Death Eater kneeling in front of him.

"Yes my lord. The three new employees are known as Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padmé Amidala Skywalker and the new student is known as Ahsoka Tano," Severus replied.

Sidious's eyes narrowed.

Dooku growled. "Of all the people to come into this reality with us, it had to be those four," he hissed.

"I shall take that as you do know them," Voldemort said.

"Better than most. In our reality, Skywalker and Kenobi are like a thorn in my side," Dooku said curtly before his eyes narrowed. "And did you say Padmé Amidala _Skywalker_?"

"Yes," Severus said coolly.

Sidious's eyes also narrowed. _So Padmé and Anakin did get married? I always suspected that to be the case but I didn't have solid proof,_ he thought.

"Jedi are forbidden to marry though," Dooku said confused.

Sidious snorted. "I know Skywalker. He isn't one to follow the rules," he said.

Voldemort was silent for a long moment eyes narrowed in thought. "What do you know about these people?" he asked. "It may be useful to know a bit about them."

"All four of them come from our reality, Lord Voldemort," said Sidious. "I only know that Skywalker is an extremely powerful Jedi, the Jedi believe he is the most powerful Jedi in the entire Order, which means he is likely as powerful with magic as he is with the Force. That can be debatable though. Tano, I don't know much about her other than she is Skywalker's apprentice. Amidala Skywalker is a Senator in our reality and a big thorn in my side. Kenobi is another big thorn and a Jedi who is also known as the Negotiator because he prefers to negotiate rather than fight." Sidious only knew most of this stuff because he was also Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and Anakin talked about his former master a lot when he would visit Sidious.

Voldemort was silent for a long moment eyes narrowed. "No one is more powerful than me," he declared, "not even this Skywalker."

"You would be surprised," Sidious murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Skywalker could be a potential ally though," Sidious said thoughtfully ignoring the look Dooku was giving him.

Voldemort was silent for a long moment. "I shall have to think about that before I make any decisions regarding those four. Severus, is there anything that has occurred that I should know?"

"There was a dementor attack in Surrey and Dumbledore believes the Ministry was behind it in an attempt to get the Brat-Who-Lived Potter expelled from Hogwarts but Dumbledore intervened before Potter could get expelled. Also, Dolores Umbridge was appointed as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," said Severus.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "Very well, Severus. And do try to be on time next time, _crucio!_" A red light shot out of Voldemort's wand to slam into Severus sending him flying to the ground.

While he didn't utter a single cry of pain, Sidious could feel the agony Severus was feeling. He was amazed by how a single red light could affect someone like that and he was even more amazed that, despite the pain he was experience, Severus never once uttered a cry of pain.

"Lucius," Voldemort barked lifting the light and Severus, shakily, got to his feet before making his way back to the circle of Death Eaters and Lucius moved forward.

"Yes my lord?" Lucius asked bowing.

"How goes the preparations for the breakout?" Voldemort demanded.

"On schedule, my lord," Lucius replied.

"Good. Now then, I want you to return to your current duties. Severus, alert me if you learn of anything else concerning Potter and the newcomers."

"Yes my Lord," Severus said with a submissive incline of his head.

"Good now go."

Sidious watched as the Death Eaters left the conference room deep in thought about his future apprentice.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was chapter 5**

**Darth: what's the next chapter gonna be about?**

**Blaze: the beginning of the year feast, introduction of Umbitch, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Padmé and some more stuff**

**Darth: are you…?**

**Blaze: probably**

**Darth: and what about…?**

**Blaze: yes**

**Darth: and…?**

**Blaze: maybe**

**Anakin: what are you two talking about?**

**Severus: (snorts) you really think she would tell you, dunderhead?**

**Anakin: STOP CALLING ME A DUNDERHEAD, MORON!**

**Severus: don't call me a moron, dunderhead!**

**Anakin: sleemo!**

**Severus: idiot!**

**Anakin: git!**

**Severus: moron!**

**Anakin: that's my insult!**

**Severus: it's mine now!**

**Blaze: (pulls out flaming machete) both of you shut up!**

**Severus and Anakin: (quickly shut up)**

**Blaze: (tosses flaming machete at Lucius) that's better**

**Lucius: OW!**

**Severus: oh shut up you big crybaby**

**Lucius: (glares at Severus)**

**Blaze: whoops, long author's note. Please review and I will post chapter 6 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	6. A Feast Fit for Kings

**Thank you to the (#) people who reviewed the last chapter and I hope that you like this one. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

**6.**

**A Feast Fit for Kings**

_Severus Snape's Office, Hogwarts…_

Anakin sat on one of the chairs in Snape's office waiting for the Potions Professor to come back from wherever it was he went. All Anakin knew was that Snape had been in pain when he left and refused to answer any of his questions before he floo-traveled away. Now that it was nearing dinnertime, Anakin was waiting impatiently for Snape to return since he was the only one who could show him where the Great Hall was since that's where Snape said dinner was taking place.

The floo in Snape's office flared to life and Snape stumbled out of it; his face was paler than usual and his obsidian eyes were impassive but Anakin could feel his pain. He stood up but, before he could offer his help, Snape glared at him. "Don't even think about it, Skywalker. I'm fine," he growled waving his wand and an unnamed blue-green potion sailed across the air to land in Snape's hand.

Snape uncorked it before swallowing it in one drink. The vial the potion was in disappeared and Snape slowly straightened up but Anakin could still feel the traces of pain coming off him in waves.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Snape curled his lip in a sneer. "What do you think, Skywalker?" he snapped irritably.

"You're still in an irritable mood, Snape," Anakin retorted.

Snape glared at him before he turned his back on Anakin and knelt beside the floo. "Albus Dumbledore's office," he called tossing the floo powder down before sticking his head in the green flames.

Anakin was still amazed by that.

Snape withdrew his head before sinking into the chair behind his desk as the floo flared to life and Albus Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace. "You said it was important, Severus, so I came right over," Dumbledore said. He glanced at Anakin before adding, "Anakin, if you will…"

Severus rubbed his head. "No, he's a part of this, Albus. He should hear this too," he said.

Anakin frowned wondering what Snape was talking about until he remembered that both Palpatine and Dooku had been transferred to this reality with them.

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes. "What's this about?" he asked.

"The dark lord has two new allies, Albus. Darth Sidious and Darth Tyranus and both of them know Skywalker, Kenobi, Tano and Amidala Skywalker," Snape said.

Anakin growled at the mentioning of Sidious; he was positive that Sidious was Palpatine's Sith name; however he was unsure of who the dark lord was.

Dumbledore glanced at him. "I take it you know Sidious and Tyranus?" he asked.

Anakin growled eyes flashing with fury. "The two traitors. Yes I know them. I know Sidious better than most. He was once a mentor until I learned the truth behind his lies and learned he has been using me since we first met. Tyranus was once a Jedi who betrayed the Jedi Order to join Sidious."

Snape narrowed his eyes. "Sidious said that you could become a potential ally," he said.

Anakin snorted. "He doesn't know that I know the truth and Tatooine will freeze over before I ever join him now," he said curtly.

"Tatooine?" Dumbledore echoed.

Anakin's eyes clouded. "My homeplanet," he said but said nothing more.

Dumbledore apparently decided not to ask about it, for which Anakin was grateful. "Is there anything else I should know, Severus?" he asked turning his gaze to the Potions Professor.

Snape rubbed his head again. "Just remember to have Skywalker swear a Wizard's Oath or something to never repeat what he learned here today to anyone. Most Gryffindors are blabbermouths and I don't want the whole school knowing about what I told you," he said.

Anakin bristled. "I am not a blabbermouth you _sleemo_," he retorted.

Snape glared at him before turning his gaze back to Dumbledore. "There is nothing else I can report, Albus, at least nothing I can say in front of Skywalker. The first part of my report had to do with him, which is the only reason why I said he could say."

"Very well. Anakin, will you excuse us?"

Anakin nodded sensing that what Snape had to say was too important to be overheard by anyone. He got to his feet before walking out of the office and into the room Dumbledore asked Hogwarts to make for him.

* * *

_The Great Hall, Hogwarts…_

Ahsoka sat at the table that McGonagall said was for Gryffindors before watching as the teachers made their way toward the table at the head of the Great Hall; the staff table Ahsoka assumed. Obi-Wan was sitting beside Professor Sprout while Padmé sat beside Professor McGonagall who was on the right side of Dumbledore who was in the center. Umbridge was sitting beside two empty chairs to the left of Dumbledore but there was no sign of either Anakin or Snape.

At least until a few seconds later when the doors to the Great Hall opened and Snape stalked into it with an irritated Anakin just behind him. "Was it such a big deal that I wanted to know the long way to the Great Hall?" he snapped.

"You don't need to know the long way because you're a member of the staff. You can just use the shortcut," Snape sneered over his shoulder.

"Just because I wanted to see more of Hogwarts than what I've seen so far, you get all irritated."

"I am not irritated with that Skywalker."

"Oh then why are you irritated?"

"That's none of your business, Skywalker."

"It is my business since you're taking your irritation out on me."

"You are giving me a headache, Skywalker, so will you please shut up?!"

"I will once you tell me why you're taking your irritation out on me? What did I ever do to you?"

"Shut up, both of you!" Dumbledore snapped his magic cracked around him like a thunderbolt and everyone, even Umbridge, jumped.

Anakin glared at Snape who simply glared back but both of them fell silent as they made their way the rest of the way to the staff table and sat down in the seats that were saved for them. Snape, Ahsoka noticed, was forced to sit beside Umbridge and Ahsoka was pretty sure he didn't like it.

"I will go get the first years while the rest of the students come in," McGonagall said before glancing at Snape and Anakin who were pointedly ignoring each other. "Do you think it was wise to make Anakin Severus's assistant, Albus?"

"I think it will benefit both of them in the future," Dumbledore said.

"That's supposing they don't kill each other first," McGonagall said with a shake of her head before she walked out of a side door leading into the area behind the staff table.

"You know you can be nicer, Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

"I'm trying, Master," Anakin replied.

"Anakin, you know it would be better if you called me Obi-Wan. It'll seem odd to have you calling me 'master'." Ahsoka noticed he left out 'like in the other reality' and she wondered if it was because of Umbridge. Dumbledore did tell them while they were waiting for Anakin, Snape and Umbridge, before Umbridge arrived, that Umbridge wasn't to know the four newcomers came from another reality.

A few minutes later, students began to file into the Great Hall talking to each other. They were all dressed in the same robes that Ahsoka was dressed in and Ahsoka counted four different emblems on each robe. The Gryffindors she could tell apart from the others because they had the same emblem on their robe as she did and they were all walking toward the table she was sitting at.

A couple of them frowned when they saw her as they sat down and Ahsoka noticed that they sat away from her. She felt a bit sad at that; was she really that different that no one would even give her the time of day?

"What is that thing?" one Gryffindor whispered.

"She doesn't look human," another one whispered.

"She's an alien," another said.

Ahsoka forced herself not to shiver and told herself to get used to it because she was pretty sure that was how they were going to refer to her all the time because she was so different.

"Hey."

Ahsoka glanced up to find a short boy around her age with messy dark hair and green eyes hidden behind round glasses sitting down beside her. "Uh hi," she said uncertainly.

"You're new aren't you?" the boy asked.

Ahsoka let a small smile cross her face. "That obvious?" she asked.

The boy smiled faintly. "Yes it is," he said. "You aren't exactly human. Er, I didn't mean to be rude…"

"No, it's fine. I know I'm not human," Ahsoka said before she held out a hand. "I'm Ahsoka, Ahsoka Tano."

"Harry," the boy said taking Ahsoka's hand and shaking it before gesturing to the red haired freckled boy that sat down on his other side. "This is Ron and she's Hermione." He nodded to the brown-haired girl sitting across from Ahsoka. He gestured to the chubby, brown haired boy sitting next to Hermione, "and that's Neville."

"It's nice to meet you all," Ahsoka said politely.

Ron was staring.

Hermione stretched a hand across the table before slapping Ron upside the head. "Don't stare, Ronald. It's rude," she said firmly.

Ron blinked. "Oi, 'Mione, that hurt," he protested rubbing his head.

"Well stop staring at her. Sorry about that, Ahsoka, Ron can be a bit of a git at times," Hermione said. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Ahsoka said.

"So you were sorted into Gryffindor I can see," Hermione said gesturing to the emblem on Ahsoka's robe.

Ahsoka nodded. "Yea, earlier today actually," she said, "when my older brothers, my sister in law and I came here." That was the story the people from the other reality decided on at least that's what they decided on while they were waiting for Snape, Anakin and Umbridge to show up but Ahsoka was sure Obi-Wan or Padmé would tell Anakin the story so that their stories wouldn't contradict each other.

"Where'd you come from?" Ron asked.

"Long story," Ahsoka said; Dumbledore said that Ahsoka could tell part of the truth but not all of it such as not the fact that she came from a different reality but she could tell them that she came from a different planet.

That wouldn't sound too weird, would it?

"You probably wouldn't believe me anyway," she admitted.

Harry chuckled. "I've seen a lot of stuff in the last four years, Ahsoka. I doubt anything you have to say will top what I've seen so far," he said.

"Well, all right. I actually come from a different planet."

The looks on their faces was priceless.

"Yeah right," Ron snorted.

"It's true," Ahsoka said. "My parents and I were from Shili and we fled to Earth," she had learned the name of the planet from Dumbledore, "when we were attacked. My parents were killed when the US government attacked us but I managed to escape and someone found me. He was willing to adopt me into his family and I gained two older brothers too."

There, that didn't sound too weird did it? Ahsoka really hoped it didn't. She made a mental note to tell Anakin the story she cooked up.

"I'm sorry about your parents," Harry said.

"Thank you," Ahsoka said smiling slightly.

Ahsoka turned around as the doors to the Great Hall opened and McGonagall walked into the Great Hall with children at least eleven years of age just behind her.

"First years," said Ron seeing the confused look on Ahsoka's face.

McGonagall picked up the Sorting Hat that Ahsoka remembered being placed on her head before she proceeded to place it on the heads of each first years that sat on the stool. They were sorted within minutes from Ravenclaw to Gryffindor to Slytherin to Hufflepuff. After the first years were put in their houses, McGonagall put the hat away and retook her seat.

Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he greeted everyone his voice booming over the entire Great Hall. "I would like to wish everyone a good year and a reminder to all students, including seventh years, that the forbidden forest is off limits hence the name. Also, as you can see, there are five new additions to the staff this year."

He paused for a moment before going on. "I would like all of you to please welcome Professor Grubbly-Plank who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons, Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Skywalker," here Ahsoka could almost hear Anakin, Padmé, Obi-Wan and Snape snort, "who will be Professor Snape's assistant, Professor Kenobi who will be Professor Sprout's assistant and Professor Amidala Skywalker who will be Professor McGonagall's assistant."

"I take it Professor Kenobi, Professor Skywalker and Professor Amidala Skywalker are your brothers and sister in law," Harry said matter-of-factly.

Ahsoka nodded smiling. "I doubt they like being called Professors though. Well, maybe Professor Kenobi."

"Why do they have different last names?" asked Hermione frowning.

"They were adopted too," Ahsoka lied.

"Oh okay."

"Also, tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the—"

Umbridge stood up cutting Dumbledore off. "Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome," she said sweetly. "Well, it's lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, "And to see such happy little faces looking back at me."

Ahsoka didn't like the façade Umbridge had over her; she could sense that Umbridge was hiding something and she was pretty sure she wasn't the only one.

* * *

_Gryffindor Table, the Great Hall…_

"Now let the feast begin," Dumbledore declared before waving his wand and the food appeared.

Harry Potter turned his gaze to the amount of food that rose above him not feeling very hungry but he knew better than to let on that he wasn't hungry. He wasn't exactly the right size and Hermione was perceptive; she would know something was wrong if he didn't try to eat something.

He glanced at Ahsoka as the girl, he refused to refer to her as an alien as everyone else was, filled her plate examining the food curiously as if she had never seen food like it before. He followed her example but made sure to not put more than he could finish on it.

Hermione was examining Umbridge before she sighed and Harry glanced at her. "What's the matter, Hermione?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I just don't like that the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts," she said. "Hogwarts has always been independent from the Ministry. How could Dumbledore just let this happen?"

"I don't think he had a choice," Harry said swallowing a small bite of food. "You know the Ministry doesn't believe Voldemort…"

"Don't say his name!" Ron hissed.

"Why? It's just a name," Ahsoka said sounding confused.

"That's what I've been trying to tell them," Harry admitted. "But they don't believe he's back so that could have something to do with it."

"It's still not right," Hermione muttered.

"I don't like it either, Hermione, but there's nothing we can do about it," Harry said.

Hermione shook her head and Harry turned his gaze to his food. He ate slowly thinking about everything that had occurred; the dementors attacking Surrey, his trial, Umbridge being appointed as DADA professor, a new student joining his year. So much had occurred in the last month that it took Harry a while to wrap his mind around everything.

He glanced up at the Hogwarts table; Umbridge was talking to Snape who looked irritated, Skywalker looked amused, Kenobi was eating as if nothing was going on around him, Amidala Skywalker was talking to McGonagall and Sprout was talking to Grubbly-Plank.

Examining Skywalker, Harry wondered how different Potions would be now that Snape would have an assistant. Would it be better or would it be worse? Harry didn't know but he supposed he would figure it out during the first Potions class of the day.

Harry turned his attention back to his food and began eating again.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: yeah I know that the chapter was a short one but oh well**

**Severus: WHY DID YOU HAVE ME SIT NEXT TO THAT FRILLY PINK TOAD AGAIN?**

**Anakin: (finally bursts out laughing)**

**Severus: stop laughing, you dunderhead!**

**Anakin: it was funny so I won't stop laughing, you moron!**

**Harry: I take it those two don't like each other**

**Obi-Wan: (sarcastically) no really?**

**Harry: there's no need to be sarcastic**

**Blaze: (chuckles) please review and I will post chapter 7 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	7. Defense, Discussions, Detention

**Thank you to the 2 people who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are great. Here is chapter 7 and I hope that you like it. Also, the events of OotP might end up turning AU just a fair warning.**

**7.**

**Defense, Discussions, Detention**

_Gryffindor Common Room, the Following Day…_

Ahsoka examined the Potions book she held open in her hands; based on what Harry said about Snape's class, he was hard and Ahsoka doubted having an assistant will change that so she decided to get ahead and read the first couple of chapters. At the very least, she would get through the first chapter and hope Snape wouldn't skip to the second chapter.

A yawn sounded and Ahsoka glanced up as Hermione walked down the steps into the common room. She had still been sleeping when Ahsoka slipped out of the dorm room and Ahsoka didn't want t wake her up. Apparently, something else, possibly an alarm, woke her up though.

"Good morning Ahsoka," Hermione said sitting down on the couch. "What are you doing?"

"Reading," Ahsoka said lifting the Potions book. "Harry said that Snape's a hard teacher so I decided to get ahead."

"A good idea. I usually always read the first couple of chapters of each of my books before I get to Hogwarts," Hermione said.

Ahsoka smiled. "Is Snape really a hard teacher? I get the feeling that Harry doesn't like Snape personally so I want another's opinion," she said.

"Snape is a hard teacher," Hermione said, "but I'm convinced he's only hard because he wants to prevent accidents sine Potions is a dangerous subject. Granted he goes out of his way to make all Gryffindors' lives miserable but I don't know why he does that. I don't think anyone knows the real reason. Some say it's because he favors Slytherin."

"He is Head of Slytherin House so I wouldn't be surprised," Ahsoka said.

Hermione frowned. "How'd you know that?" she asked.

"Anakin, I mean Professor Skywalker. He's Snape's assistant remember?"

"Oh right." Hermione pulled a book out of her back before opening it and began reading. Ahsoka turned her attention to her book and began reading again. The two of them were reading when Harry and Ron, yawning, walked into the common room.

"You two are up early," Harry said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I'm used to getting up early," Ahsoka said closing the Potions book and slipping it back into the pack McGonagall bought for her while they were in Diagon Alley.

"Well, we should get ready to head out to breakfast," Hermione said closing her book and putting it into her pack.

Ron's eyes brightened at the mention of food.

"Remember, Ron, as prefects, we have to escort the first years to the Great Hall."

"I know, Hermione."

Ahsoka examined Harry; he looked tired despite the fact that he was attempting to hide his exhaustion. She could feel it through the Force though. "You all right? You look tired," she said.

"I'm fine," Harry said in a tone that suggested Ahsoka not pursue it so she nodded and pulled her pack onto her shoulder.

"We don't want to be late and I'm hungry," she said.

"So am I," Ron agreed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're always hungry, Ron," she said with a faint smile on her face.

* * *

_The Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom, Hogwarts…_

Harry took a seat beside Ron in the classroom with Hermione and Ahsoka sitting behind them. Ahsoka was really nice and she didn't seem to notice all the looks she was receiving from the other students. It seemed that Ahsoka was attracting more attention than Harry was even though most of the students thought he lied about Voldemort's return.

That didn't mean he was forgotten about. He could still see a lot of people glowering at him as if he personally offended them. Most of them, like Draco Malfoy, he probably did but then that wasn't anything knew.

He smiled when he saw a small paper bird flying across the room. It fluttered over Parvati, around Ahsoka who chuckled, at Malfoy who slapped it away and back toward Parvati before it suddenly burst into flames and dropped to the ground in a shower of ashes.

"Wands away," Umbridge said walking over to her desk and lowering her wand. "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am your new Professor, Professor Umbridge." She waved her wand and a stack of books lifted into the air before sailing down the aisles putting books in front of each student.

The title of the book read: _Defense Against the Dark Arts. A Return to Basic Principles_.

Harry flipped through the book before shaking his head and Ron seemed to have the same look in his eyes.

"Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But you will be pleased to know from now on, you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic."

Hermione, who was looking through the book with a frown, raised her hand.

"Yes?" Umbridge asked.

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells," Hermione said.

"Using spells? Haha!" Umbridge said. "Well I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom."  
"We're not gonna use magic?" Ron protested.

"You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way," Umbridge said.

"Well, what use is that? If we're gonna be attacked it won't be risk-free," Harry protested.

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class," said Umbridge firmly before she paused and added, "There is nothing out there, dear! Who do you imagine would want to attack children like yourself?"

"I don't know, maybe, Lord Voldemort?!" Harry snapped.

"Let me make this quite plain," Umbridge said coolly. "You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie."

"It's not a lie! I saw him. I fought him," Harry exclaimed.

"Detention, Mr. Potter," Umbridge shouted.

"So according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped _of his own accord!_" Harry snapped angrily.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident."

"It was murder!" Harry protested still angry that Umbridge was so blind to the truth. "Voldemort killed him. You must know."

"Enough!" Umbridge shouted back. "Detention for the entire week, Mr. Potter."  
Harry glared at the DADA professor.

"That is unfair," Ahsoka said quietly. "You were only speaking what I sense is the truth."

"What was that, Miss. Tano?" Umbridge demanded looking at Ahsoka coolly.

"Nothing Professor,' Ahsoka said quickly.

"Yes, it better be nothing. Speak without raising your hand again, Miss. Tano, and you will be joining Mr. Potter in detention."

Ahsoka glared at Umbridge but remained silent clearly unwilling to get on Umbridge's bad side.

Harry glanced at Ahsoka as he recalled what she said and, when Umbridge's back was turned, he whispered, "What did you mean by you sensed I was telling the truth?"

"I can sense when someone is speaking the truth or not," Ahsoka whispered back.

Unfortunately, right as Ahsoka replied to Harry, Umbridge turned around and her eyes narrowed. "Detention, Miss. Tano, for the week," she snapped.

Ahsoka stared at Umbridge in shock and even Harry felt surprised that Ahsoka had only spoken without raising her hand once after Umbridge gave her a warning and she gave her an entire week? Harry shook his head.

"Do you have something to say, Mr. Potter?" asked Umbridge seeing Harry shake his head.

"No Professor," Harry said not wishing to get more detentions.

* * *

_The Potions Classroom, Hogwarts…_

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "Why don't you just go in before everyone else gets inside?" he asked.

Snape glanced at him. "I prefer this way," he said curtly.

"It seems stupid to me."

Snape's nostrils flared but his eyes remained impassive. "If I wanted your opinion then I would have asked for it," he snapped watching as the rest of the students filed into the classroom Ahsoka and Harry were at the back of the group talking to each other and Anakin could sense Ahsoka's surprise, anger and worry mingling in the Force.

Once all the students were inside, Snape stalked into the classroom black cloak billowing behind him and Anakin, rolling his eyes, followed him. Everyone jumped slightly when Snape stalked past them to the front of the classroom and Anakin shook his head.

"I still say it's stupid, Snape," he said.

Snape glared at him. "I never asked your opinion, Skywalker," he retorted.

"So what?"

Snape continued to glare at him. "Will you just get out of the way so I can teach my class?" he said irritably.

"Fine," Anakin retorted walking past Snape and sitting down in the chair behind Snape's desk.

Snape glowered before he began calling roll asking Anakin to pay attention so that he would know the names of the students just like he did in the class before this one. When he was done, he used his wand to begin writing instructions on the board. "Today you will be brewing a Wit-Sharpening Potion to refresh your memory of what you learned last year in the hope that you paid attention. The instructions for the potion are on the board. You have until the end of the period. Get to it. And Skywalker? Make yourself useful and make sure there are no attempts at sabotage," he said directing the last words at Anakin.

"And what do I do if there are attempts at sabotage?" asked Anakin.

"What do you want? Explicit instructions written in gold?"

Anakin glared at him. "I was only asking, Snape," he snapped standing up. "I don't know how you work your classroom after all."

Snape curled his lip. "Just walk around and make sure no one is doing anything they shouldn't be doing and if they do then take points," he said, "or do you need more detailed instructions?"

"Git," Anakin growled.

"Get to work."

"What does it look like I'm doing, moron?"

"Who are you calling a moron?!"

"You!"

"Just get to work!"

"I _am_!" Anakin stalked away from Snape ignoring the stunned stares he was receiving from all the students.

"Stop gaping like fish out of water and get to work," Snape hissed at the class and they jumped before quickly starting to work.

Anakin walked up and down the rows keeping an eye out for anyone doing something they shouldn't be doing. When he passed by Mr. Harry Potter, someone that Snape couldn't call on without sneering, he frowned. Harry was squinted at the board and it seemed that he was unable to see the instructions clearly as was obvious by the fact that he was about to skip the second step and go straight to the third.

"Mr. Potter?" he said coming to a stop at Harry's side and causing him to jump. He smiled faintly before adding, "Sorry about that."

"It's all right," said Harry before squinting again.

"Can you see the instructions, Harry?" Anakin asked.

Harry nodded a bit too quickly.

"Then you should know you haven't done the second step yet."

Harry flushed in embarrassment. "Oh, uh, right," he said before squinting at the board as he tried to read the instructions.

Anakin sighed. "I'll be right back," he said before he walked over to join Snape. "Snape," he said curtly.

"What?" Snape snapped.

"Do you know a spell that can copy the instructions on the board and put them on a piece of parchment?"

"Why?"

"One of your students needs a copy of the instructions because he can't see the board."

"Who?'

Anakin glared at him. "I'm just trying to help a student. I didn't expect to get interrogated trying to help a student," he snapped.

Snape's nostrils flared. "Fine," he hissed before he pointed his wand at a piece of parchment and the instructions were written on the parchment. He then thrust the piece of parchment into Anakin's hands and he nodded curtly before walking over to join Harry.

"Here," he said placing the instructions in front of Harry and his partner Mr. Ron Weasley. "That should help you since you can't see the board very well."

Harry, looking embarrassed, glanced at the parchment. "I'm surprised Snape gave you a copy, Professor," he said.

Anakin look embarrassed. "Please don't call me Professor. Just call me Anakin," he said before he began walking down the rows again examining the students and ignoring the glare Snape was tossing him.

"You never told me you were going to give it to Potter, Skywalker," he said curtly when Anakin went to stand by the desk keeping an eye on the classroom.

"He needed it, Snape. He was squinting at the board and about to skip a step. I just helped him a bit. It wasn't like I made the potion for him, Snape," Anakin said coolly before he began walking around the classroom again.

It was a good thing he did too because as he was walking down the row between Harry and Ron and Ahsoka and Hermione Granger and looking at Hermione and Ahsoka's potion, he spotted, out of the corner of his eye, the blonde wizard known as Draco Malfoy tossing something at Neville Longbotom's potion. He quickly caught it with the Force before narrowing his eyes when he saw that it was a whole root that Anakin remembered Snape pointing out as ginger root when he was telling Anakin of what he would be doing in his first class of the school year. He remembered Snape telling him that too much ginger root in the potion would cause it to explode.

"Ten points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy," he said dropping the ginger root back on Malfoy's work station, "for attempting to sabotage another classmate's potion."

"I didn't do…" Malfoy began.

"I saw you, Mr. Malfoy," Anakin snapped. "I'm not exactly blind and I saw you tossing it at Mr. Longbottom's potion."

"But…"

"Just accept the deduction and don't complain or I'll deduct more points for arguing with me rather than concentrating on your own potion."

Malfoy glared to him before turning his attention back to his potion and Anakin began walking again glaring challengingly at Snape as he silently dared Snape to contradict him since he could still remember the rumors he heard that Snape favored the Slytherins. Snape did nothing but narrow his eyes.

The rest of the class passed by without any other incidents but that was because Anakin was watching everyone closely to make sure another incident like the one with Malfoy wouldn't be repeated. Snape, once it was about ten minutes before class ended, ordered the students to bottle their potions and place them on his desk.

"And I want a two foot long essay on the ingredients used in a Draught of Peace and what other potions those ingredients can be used in," Snape added.

Anakin watched as the students bottled their potions and moved forward before he examined each of them; almost every one of them looked different from the other. Only a few looked remotely similar. Harry and Ahsoka put their potions on the desk and Anakin placed a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

"Stay behind, Ahsoka, I want to talk to you," he said.

"All right, Anakin," Ahsoka said before she went back to her table and began putting away her supplies. After she finished helping Hermione put everything away, she walked over to join Anakin as Hermione, Ron and Harry, glancing at her curiously, walked out of the classroom. "So what'd you want to talk about?" Ahsoka asked as the door to the Potions classroom closed and she, Anakin and Snape were left in silence.

"I just wanted to know how you were adjusting," Anakin said sitting on Snape's desk but being careful to avoid knocking the potion vials over.

"Will you get off my desk, Skywalker?" Snape growled glaring at Anakin's back.

Anakin stood up but otherwise ignored Snape as he waited for his apprentice to answer.

Ahsoka shrugged. "It's hard. Harry told me that me being nonhuman is making me stick out more than he is and he said that the only reason he's sticking out is because everyone believes he's lying about Voldemort's," Snape, to Anakin's surprise, flinched, "return. I wonder who this Voldemort is."

Anakin shook his head. "I don't know," he said.

Ahsoka sighed. "I wonder what happened with Dooku and Palpatine. Qui-Gon said they were brought here too," she said.

"Yes they were," Anakin agreed. "They joined with someone Snape here calls the dark lord. I wonder if this dark lord is Voldemort." Again, Snape flinched before glowering.

"Will you stop saying his name in my presence?" he snapped.

"Why? What's so wrong with saying Voldemort? It's just a name."

Snape glared at him furiously.

Anakin turned to look at him. "Maybe you can clear this up for us. Is the dark lord you mentioned Voldemort?"

Snape curled his lip obsidian eyes narrowed. "Yes he is," he growled before he stood up. "When you're done talking, do something else useful and bring those vials into my office." Without waiting for a response, he disappeared into his office.

Anakin blinked before glancing at Ahsoka. "Well that clears some things up," he said.

"Not much," Ahsoka admitted. "Well, I'd better get going or I'm gonna be late."

Anakin nodded. "Who do you have next?"

"Professor McGonagall."

"Ah. Just tell her that I needed to talk to you and I didn't mean to take too long."

"All right. I'll see you at lunch, Master," said Ahsoka before she turned around and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

_Professor Dolores Umbridge's Office, Hogwarts…_

Ahsoka and Harry walked into Umbridge's office that day after classes were over. Ahsoka was thinking and she was unsure of what Harry was thinking about. She and Harry weren't exactly friends; they were more acquaintances at the moment but Harry was really nice so Ahsoka wondered if they would end up friends once they knew each other better.

Umbridge glanced up. "Ah, right on time," she said sweetly. "Please, take a seat." She gestured toward two desks that were positioned in front of her desk before she stood up as Ahsoka and Harry sat down.

"You are going to be writing lines," said Umbridge placing two pieces of parchment on Ahsoka's and Harry's desk with a quill beside the parchments. "Mr. Potter, you will write _I must not tell lies_ and Miss. Tano, you will write _I must not talk back to my teachers._"

"How many times?" Harry asked.

"Oh until it sinks in."

Harry frowned as he picked up the quill. "You didn't give us any ink," he said glancing at Ahsoka's desk as she picked up her quill noticing she didn't have ink either. There was also the fact that she couldn't write very well with a quill. She only had a day to learn how to use a quill after all.

"Oh you won't need any ink," said Umbridge.

Ahsoka put the quill to the parchment before she began writing. Unfortunately, almost as soon as she began writing, a pain began to appear on her hand. She glanced at her hand before watching, with horror in her eyes, as the words she was writing began to write themselves into the back of her hand.

Harry noticed this as well and glanced at the scar on his hand. Umbridge gazed at him with a straight face. "Yes?" she said.

Harry hesitated. "Nothing," he said.

Ahsoka opened her mouth to protest but, before she could, Umbridge looked at her. "Do you have something to say?" she asked there was a slight threatening tone in her voice.

"No," Ahsoka murmured.

"That's right," Umbridge said. "Because deep down, you two know that you deserve to be punished. Don't you, Mr. Potter? Miss Tano?"

Ahsoka, eyes narrowed, decided against responding while Harry looked down and began writing again.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was chapter 7**

**Darth: yup**

**Severus: I really don't like Umbitch**

**Anakin: hey, that's something we can agree on**

**Obi-Wan: it's a miracle**

**Anakin: I just noticed. You and Padmé didn't make an appearance this chapter**

**Obi-Wan: (sarcastically) really? I hadn't noticed**

**Anakin: (glowers)**

**Blaze: please review and I will post chapter 8 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	8. Appointment of the High Inquisitor

**Thank you to the 8 people who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are great and here is chapter 8; I hope that you like it and reviews are much appreciated.**

**8.**

**Appointment of the High Inquisitor**

_Severus Snape's Office, Hogwarts…_

Severus Snape was grading the papers his students gave to him. Two months had gone by since school began and Severus was already developing a headache every single day and not entirely because of the dunderheaded students he had to teach. Not to mention he and his assistant Anakin Skywalker still clashed; they argued about almost everything and there were times when he wanted to strangle him. At the very least, when it came to learning spells, Anakin was a good student. He actually listened, did everything Severus asked of him and only rarely talked back to him.

Of course, when he did talk back, it always developed into an argument.

Severus rubbed his head. To make matters worse, the dark lord was getting more active now that it was getting closer to the time when the breakout of Azkaban was supposed to occur. Severus warned Albus about it but since he didn't know when it would occur, there was little he could do to help stop it. He knew it would take a while so he suspected that the breakout would occur perhaps at the beginning of second term.

The door to the office opened and Anakin stepped in before sitting down in the seat in Severus's office. "Ahsoka's complaining more than she ever has before," he said propping his legs on Severus's desk.

Severus glared at him. "What could she possibly be complaining about? She has only been here two months," he retorted.

"She's complaining that Umbridge isn't teaching her anything," said Anakin.

Severus put his grading quill on the desk. "For once I agree with Ahsoka," he said.

"Wow, we actually agree on something because I agree with Ahsoka too," Anakin said wonderingly.

Severus snorted. "You seem to go out of your way to irritate me, Skywalker," he said.

"Is it my fault you automatically assume I'm arrogant and a dunderhead?"

"Almost every Gryffindor I've met has been arrogant and a dunderhead."

"Miss. Granger doesn't seem like a dunderhead and neither does Mr. Potter."

Severus scowled at the mentioning of his former nemesis's son. "Naturally you would think that. You Gryffindors stick together," he said coolly.

Anakin shrugged. "You know, the Sorting Hat couldn't decide which house to put me in. It actually got frustrated and I'm convinced it picked my house randomly," he said.

Severus raised his eyebrows; he was pretty sure that's never happened before.

Anakin yawned. "Well, I'm off to bed," he said before he swung his feet off Severus's desk, got to his feet and walked away.

Severus narrowed his eyes before shaking his head although now he found himself wondering why the Sorting Hat couldn't decide which house to place Skywalker in.

He decided not to worry about that at the moment. He had a lot of papers to grade, Voldemort's plans to think about and an irritating Gryffindor to teach one on one.

To this day, he wondered why it was that he agreed to take this job and he had to remind himself the real reason why.

For Lily.

* * *

_Albus Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts…_

Anakin stepped into Albus's office frowning when he noticed all the teachers, except Umbridge where there including Obi-Wan and Padmé and there were several other witches and wizards there that Anakin didn't know. Albus sat behind his desk hands resting on the desk as he peered at us over his moon-shaped spectacles.

"Nice of you to join us, Skywalker," Snape sneered.

Anakin ignored him as he plopped down in his seat. "So what's this about, Headmaster Dumbledore?" he asked.

"Please, Anakin, call me Albus," Dumbledore said smiling.

"All right Albus," Anakin said the name sounded weird on his lips.

"I have given what I am about to tell you a lot of thought and I have decided that what I said when I first introduced you three to my teachers is true. You may be able to help us in our war against Voldemort," said Albus. "Therefore, I have called you here to tell you about the Order of the Phoenix."

"Order of the Phoenix?" Padmé echoed.

"It's a group of witches and wizards that I founded back during our first war with Voldemort; we fight to defeat Voldemort once and for all. And because Severus has informed me that Voldemort has gained two new allies that Anakin, Padmé and Obi-Wan know I feel they will be able to help us defeat Voldemort's allies."

"They know Sidious and Dooku?" asked a bubblegum pink haired young woman sitting beside a brown haired man.

Anakin raised his eyebrows.

"I told members of the Order about what Severus told me and also about you. Before you ask, I do trust them," Albus explained.

Padmé closed her mouth.

"Yes we do," Anakin answered the bubblegum pink haired young woman's question.

"Perhaps you can tell us what to expect from them," the brown haired man suggested.

"Not here though," Albus said. "And I would like to ask all three of you something first. Would you be willing to join the Order of the Phoenix?"

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Padmé exchanged glances with each other and for a long moment there was nothing but silence.

"As I told you when we first arrived here, Albus, we are peacekeepers, we are not soldiers," Obi-Wan said.

"Neither are we," said Albus. "But we have been forced to adapt to survive as I am sure you have since you are fighting a war in your reality."

"Remember what Qui-Gon said too, Master," Anakin said glancing at his former master. "Qui-Gon told us that our reality will forever remain at a standstill until the darkness or light win in this reality. I think we are supposed to join the Order of the Phoenix and fight Voldemort. Besides, we know Dooku and Palpatine best. We can help them if Palpatine and Voldemort really have formed an alliance."

Obi-Wan looked at Padmé. "What do you say?" he asked.

Padmé shrugged. "I only know what Qui-Gon said and Anakin's reasoning is sound," she said.

Obi-Wan sighed before nodding. "All right," he said. "I'll leave it up to Anakin and Padmé whether they want to join. As for me, I will join."

"As will I," Anakin said eyes going hard. "I feel it is my destiny anyway." He thought about the prophecy of the Chosen One that stated he was to bring balance to the Force. However, no one knew the truth about how the prophecy was to be fulfilled but Anakin wondered if destroying the Sith would fulfill the prophecy.

_If I am to fulfill my prophecy by destroying the Sith then I do have to do this, _he thought.

"I'll join as well," Padmé said taking Anakin's hand in hers. "I'm sure Ani could use all the help he can get."

Snape snorted at the nickname.

Anakin glared at him. "What? You don't like Padmé's nickname for me?" he said coolly.

"I didn't say anything," Snape retorted.

"Very well then," Albus said before Anakin could reply. "Now then, I want the three of you to swear a Wizard's Oath to never reveal anything that has to do with the Order. This is a precaution since we have been betrayed before and I don't want that to happen again. Therefore, it must be done."

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Padmé looked at each other but Anakin could see that they all had come to the same decision as him. "We'll do it," Anakin said turning his gaze back to Albus.

"Very well then. We shall do that now then we shall reveal the location of our headquarters but we're going to have to be careful. Minister Fudge continues to refuse to believe Voldemort is back and he has appointed Umbridge as High Inquisitor."

"What does that mean?" asked Padmé.

"Umbridge will be evaluating all the teachers and assistants and she also has the power to fire my employees," said Albus.

"I think that's giving too much power to Umbridge," Anakin said with a shake of his head.

Obi-Wan caressed his beard eyes thoughtful. "Why does the Minister not believe Voldemort is back?" he asked.

"Fear mostly," said Albus. "Fudge believes that if he doesn't see Voldemort then Voldemort must not be back. Not everyone agrees with him, the Order among them. Now then, why don't we have the three of you swear the oath and then we will reveal the location of our headquarters. Our next meeting won't be until the holidays. That is unless something comes up that is important enough to call an emergency meeting."

Anakin glanced at his brother and wife before nodding and the three of them swore the Wizard's Oath after Albus told them of what it was they were supposed to do and how they would do it.

* * *

_Professor Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts…_

"All right, today we'll review the spells I've tried to teach you so far and see if you actually remembered what I taught you. Ready?" Severus said turning around to examine Anakin.

The younger man nodded looking determined; he had learned a lot of spells in the last two months, including charms like the disarming charm, stunning charm and shield charm and Severus wanted to make sure Anakin remembered what he learned.

"All right," Severus aimed his wand at Anakin before uttering a stunning charm and tossing it at Anakin.

Anakin was quick, Severus will give him that, and had a shield charm up before Severus finished speaking the spell. The stunning charm slammed into the shield and Anakin launched a disarming charm almost as soon as the shield disappeared. Severus dodged out of the way before casting a repelling charm that Anakin dodged but didn't manage to avoid the stunning charm that slammed into him and sent him flying into the wall.

"Always be prepared for a follow up attack," Severus lectured keeping his wand at a ready as Anakin pushed himself to his feet as the stunning charm faded. "Keep in mind that the enemy may expect you to dodge one spell and try to hit you with another spell, most likely a curse."

Anakin, gritting his teeth, nodded before launching a stunning charm at Severus that he neatly dodged and cast a shield charm to block the disarming charm Anakin sent at him. Apparently, he listened to Severus's advice and decided to base his next attack on that advice. Unfortunately, Severus expected him to do that.

"Another good piece of advice is to try to keep your enemy guessing as to what you're going to do next," added Severus before dodging another spell tossed at him and retaliating with his own spell. Anakin hastily conjured up a shield charm to block the spell and barely managed to dodge the second spell Severus tossed at him.

"So when are you going to start teaching me more powerful spells?" Anakin asked lowering his wand when Severus called a halt.

Severus curled his lips. "Perhaps once you have a bit more experience," he said.

"Fine," Anakin muttered.

* * *

_The Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts…_

Ahsoka traced her fingers along the scars on the back of her hand and, not for the first time in the last month and a half, wondered why she didn't go to Anakin with this. But as she thought about it, she realized that she knew why. She knew how Anakin got whenever someone he cared about got injured and Anakin had admitted the day Ahsoka found out about his marriage to Padmé that Ahsoka was like a little sister to him. If he found out that Umbridge did that to her then there was no telling what he would do.

"Are you all right, Ahsoka?" Hermione asked sitting down beside Ahsoka as she lowered her hand.

"I'm fine. Is Harry back yet?" Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ron's little sister Ginny and a Ravenclaw girl named Luna had become fast friends with Ahsoka and Ahsoka was grateful they didn't treat her like the rest of the school just because she wasn't human. However, that made Ahsoka concerned for her friend as Harry had, again, been given detention by Umbridge and Ahsoka knew as well as Harry did what happened in those detentions.

Something had to be done about Umbridge and the fact that she was High Inquisitor did not help matters at all.

"Not yet," Hermione said worry in her brown eyes. "I know you've had detention with Umbridge but I haven't had a chance to ask you what happened in there because of classes and everything that's been going on. So what did she do?"

Ahsoka sighed before showing the back of her hand to Hermione. She gasped eyes shooting wide with surprise. "We have to tell a teacher," she exclaimed.

Ahsoka frowned. "Why?" she asked. "Harry and I tried to tell Professor McGonagall but she just gave us biscuits and told us to avoid making Umbridge angry."

"I'm sure this is illegal," Hermione said. "We need to tell someone."

Ahsoka, seeing that Hermione wasn't going to give up unless she either agreed with her or convinced her to tell no one, decided to go with the former rather than the latter. "All right but let's try to avoid letting Anakin know about this. He, well, he really doesn't like anyone who hurts someone he cares about and I have no idea as to what would happen if he found out about this," she said.

"Brothers can be pretty overprotective," Ron said plopping down on the couch beside Hermione. "I know. I have five of them. So what're we talking about?"

Ahsoka showed her hand to Ron.

"Bloody hell," Ron exclaimed. "Who did that? Was it the pink toad?"

Ahsoka nodded.

"We're going to go tell a teacher and hope they listen to us," Hermione said.

"And avoid word getting back to Anakin," Ahsoka added.

"I think I'll stay here and keep an eye out for Harry. He should be back by now, shouldn't he?"

"He should," Hermione said getting to her feet and Ahsoka followed suit before the two of them walked out of the common room.

* * *

_Corridors of Hogwarts…_

"Since Professor McGonagall didn't listen to you, maybe we should go straight to Professor Dumbledore," Hermione suggested as she and her newest friend walked down the corridor away from Gryffindor tower. They still had a couple of hours before dinner and Hermione wanted to get this resolved as soon as possible.

"I think that'd be best. If anyone can do anything about this then I'm pretty sure it's the headmaster," said Ahsoka.

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Uh, do you know where the headmaster's office is?" Ahsoka asked sheepishly.

Hermione nodded before walking toward the headmaster's office. They walked in silence down the corridors of Hogwarts until they quite literally ran into Harry knocking the three of them down.

"Sorry about that," Harry said pushing himself to his feet and helping Hermione and Ahsoka up.

"We didn't see you there," Hermione said. "So what happened with detention with Umbridge?"

Harry shrugged. "I still have some Charms homework to finish so I'll see you later," he said before he narrowed his eyes and added, "Where are you two going?"

"To speak with Headmaster Dumbledore," Ahsoka said honestly.

Harry seemed about to ask why but, before he could, Hermione put in, "You can come with, Harry. He'll want to know what happened in Umbridge's detention too."

Harry paled before he glared at Ahsoka. "You told her?" he demanded.

"I told her about my detention and she figured out about yours because you had the same detention as me. I don't see why you're keeping it a secret, Harry. Dumbledore needs to know," Ahsoka replied.

Harry shook his head. "I doubt he'll believe us," he said. "But go ahead and tell him if you want. I'm going to go work on my Charms homework." Without another word, Harry walked past them and toward Gryffindor Tower.

Ahsoka shook her head. "He doesn't believe Dumbledore will listen to us, "she said. "I can sense that much. He can be an open book with his emotions and even an untrained…er person like me can figure that out." She had been told soon after they first arrived that it would be best to avoid mentioning anything that had to do with the other reality including anything about the Jedi.

Hermione sighed. "Well if Dumbledore does listen to us then we'll tell him that it happened to Harry too and he'll have to do something about it. I'm pretty sure you two aren't the only ones who's had to suffer through Umbridge's detentions."

"Let's hope," said Ahsoka and the two continued their journey to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

_Headmaster Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts…_

"Still no word on when the attack will occur?" Albus Dumbledore asked peering at his spy over his moon-shaped spectacles. Severus sat in the shadows, as usual, with his eyes as unreadable as his posture as he shook his head.

"No. The dark lord is keeping the date of the attack from everyone, including his inner circle," he replied.

Albus leaned back in his seat eyes thoughtfully. "I'll tell the wardens to be alert for anything," he said. "I think that might be the only thing we can do. There is little else I can do with the Ministry watching me and Hogwarts so closely."

Severus sneered. "It is only because they are paranoid idiots who think you are trying to wrest power away from them," he said coolly.

"I believe so too," said Albus. "But I can't do much without making it seem as though what they think is true."

Severus was silent for a long moment. "And what the Ministry is failing to realize is that they are playing right into the dark lord's hands. He wants the Ministry to believe he is not back; it allows him more time to gain strength, consolidate his plans and get more allies on his side. They are making a huge mistake in not believing what is right in front of them," he said.

Albus nodded. "Is there anything I need to know about Voldemort's plans?"

"Other than he is considering Sidious's proposal that Skywalker can be a very powerful ally, no."

"Do you think he will attempt to get Skywalker to join him?"

"That is Sidious's intention. Sidious made that clear at the last meeting but the dark lord wants Skywalker to be loyal to him, especially if he is as powerful as Sidious claims he is. That is putting them at odds with each other so, until they figure out what to do about Skywalker, Skywalker shouldn't be a target. However, based on Sidious's determination to get Skywalker on his side, I very much doubt that will last very long."

"Shall you inform Anakin that Voldemort might also be targeting him?"

"I shall."

"Thank you, Severus. How is Anakin's magic training coming along?"

"He is a quick learner when it comes to learning spells but he's a slow learner in everything else and he still seems to go out of his way to irritate me."

"If you would just attempt to get along with him, Severus, then I doubt he will be irritating you as much," said Albus. He knew that Severus and Anakin still clashed and got into arguments constantly about something or other. However, the number of arguments dropped significantly since they first met and Albus wondered if Severus and Anakin would end up friends in the end.

He would like that to happen. Severus was so alone all the time and it would be good for him to have a friend to talk to. However, he felt that Severus would go out of his way to avoid making a friend out of fear he would lose his friend like he lost Lily.

Severus curled his lips into a sneer. "If it'll stop him from trying to drive me insane then I will try to get along with him," he said before he stood up. "Now if you shall excuse me, Headmaster, I had best get back and make sure Skywalker hasn't destroyed anything." Without waiting for Albus to reply, he left the office.

Less than a minute later, a knock on the door sounded and Albus glanced up to find that Miss. Granger was standing at the door thanks to the spell he placed over it. "Come in," he called and the door opened before Miss. Granger and Miss. Tano walked into the office.

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione greeted him. "We're sorry to bother you."

"It's all right," Albus said. "What brings you two here?"

"I think it'd be best if we show you. Ahsoka, will you show him your hand?"

Ahsoka walked to the desk before holding out her hand to where the palm was down. On the back of Ahsoka's hand, carved into her skin as if by a sharp, thin knife, were the words _I must not talk back to my teachers._

"Who did this?" asked Albus knowing full well what caused that scar; a blood quill.

"Professor Umbridge, Professor," replied Ahsoka.

Albus narrowed his eyes as he glanced again at the back of Ahsoka's hand and a flash of anger surged through him. He got it under control before something was destroyed. He couldn't believe Dolores Umbridge would do such a thing to one of his students.

The unfortunate part was that he couldn't do anything about it without making the paranoid Minister Fudge think he was trying to take power away from the Ministry.

However, if there were more students…

"Were you the only one she did this too?" he asked.

Ahsoka shook her head. "Harry and I had detention with her at the same time and the same thing happened to him," she said.

Albus narrowed. "Very well, I will take this up with Professor Umbridge and Minister Fudge. I will need the item that caused this in order to prove it better to the Minister but I will not let this slide. No one harms my students and gets away with it," he said eyes flashing chained lightning.

"Now then," he said once he got control of his anger again, "I should tell Anakin about…"

"No!" Ahsoka said quickly.

Albus glanced at the young woman with surprise in his eyes. "And why not?" he asked.

"Anakin does not like it when someone he cares about gets hurt, Professor and I really don't know of what would happen if he found out. He can be rather…overprotective I guess is a way to put it."

"He, Obi-Wan and Padmé are your guardians though, Ahsoka. They need to know of what has happened to their sister and sister in law." Despite the fact that they weren't blood related, the three Jedi from the other reality certainly acted like siblings and so that was the story they decided to go with to explain their presence at Hogwarts.

"I don't know how Anakin will react though," Ahsoka said worriedly. "He can…well, he isn't exactly the most even-tempered person in the world."

"He still needs to know," Albus said.

Ahsoka sighed. "All right but can Obi-Wan and Padmé be there when you tell him? If anyone can stop Anakin from doing something he'll regret later, it's them," she said.

Albus nodded. "I will," he promised.

"Thank you, Professor."

* * *

"_SHE WHAT?_" Anakin exclaimed in shock and anger when Albus, after calling him, Padmé and Obi-Wan into his office, told him about what happened to Ahsoka. "How dare that little _sleemo_ do such a thing?"

"Calm down, Anakin," Obi-Wan said softly.

Anakin whirled around to glare at his former master. "How can I calm down when that little…_bitch_ did such a terrible thing to _my apprentice?_"

"Getting angry is not going to help Ahsoka."

Anakin growled and started pacing. "What are you going to do about this, Albus?" he demanded.

"There isn't much I can do…" Albus began.

"Do you mean to tell me you're going to do _nothing?!_" Anakin snarled eyes flashing with fury.

"I will try to do what I can, Anakin," Albus said calmly, "but Fudge is paranoid. He will think my accusations are another attempt to take power away from him. I need more proof then the scar on Ahsoka's hand; I need witnesses, more people who have been subjected to the same treatment and, more importantly, I need the item that caused the scars."

"So why don't you go get it then?" Anakin retorted but he was struggling to control his anger. He kept reminding himself he was a Jedi; he shouldn't be getting angry. The last time he got so angry and lost control, he massacred an entire camp of Tusken Raiders and he didn't want to drift that close to the dark side of the Force ever again.

"I do not know where it is and if I try to find out then Umbridge may be warned ahead of time and hide it. I will take my concerns to Minister Fudge though but not until I get more proof."

Anakin continued to pace. "Are you really sure Ahsoka was the only one Umbitch did this too?" he asked.

"It's Umbridge, Ani," Padmé said softly.

"I like Umbitch better. Well?"

"Miss. Granger told us that Mr. Potter was also treated that way but I cannot go to the Minister with anything dealing with Mr. Potter because Fudge has convinced himself that Mr. Potter lied about Voldemort's return and thus may be convinced that Mr. Potter is only lying to get more attention."

Anakin shook his head. "I don't even know him and I already don't like Fudge," he said. "So what can you do?"

"I can speak with Severus and ask him if he has any poultice that can at the very least diminish the scarring and prevent any harmful damage to Ahsoka's and Mr. Potter's magical core and I can prevent anyone from having to take detention with Umbridge again. I also have the list of everyone she gave detention to so I may be able to speak with them and see if I, or the other Professors, can get them to come forward."

"Why wouldn't they?" Padmé asked.

"Perhaps they think it is legal, perhaps they are afraid. There are numerous reasons as to why they aren't coming forward," said Albus. "Will that be enough, Anakin?"

"It's a start. What I want is for Umbitch to be kicked to the curb," said Anakin.

"And I am afraid that is not possible until I get more evidence and more eyewitness accounts but I will strive to get that evidence as quickly as possible."

"All right." Anakin still didn't like it but he knew he had no choice but to accept it and hope Albus knew what he was doing and could get Dolores Umbridge kicked to the curb.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: this chapter went a bit differently than I thought it would but ah well**

**Darth: I liked it**

**Severus: as did I**

**Anakin: so did I**

**Harry: they're agreeing on something? I'm shocked**

**Severus: (ignores Harry, leaps into Sirius's flying motorcycle and flies off)**

**Anakin: hey! It's my turn to steal, er I mean borrow, Sirius's flying motorcycle (leaps into Mace's Mustang and follows Severus)**

**Mace: (shakes head, sighs and sets fire to Voldy's broom and Malfoy Manor)**

**Voldy and Lucius: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?**

**Mace: planting flowers. What does it look like I am doing, moron?**

**Obi-Wan: (sighs and shakes head)**

**Blaze: please review and I will post chapter 9 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon.**


	9. Rise Above This

**Thank you to the 11 people who reviewed the last chapter and here is the next chapter. I am sorry if some of the events are a little out of order and, just a note, this is based on the book and so takes quotes directly from the book. Thus, I don't own the book **_**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**_**. As usual, reviews are much appreciated and I hope that you like it.**

**9.**

**Rise Above This**

_Honeydukes, Hogsmeade…_

Winter was in full swing and snow covered the ground as Anakin walked into the shop known as Honeydukes. He didn't know why he had the sudden feeling to walk around the snow-covered Wizarding village of Hogsmeade but he decided he was bored anyway and Snape didn't have anything for him to do. In fact, Snape actually told him to get out of there.

Obi-Wan had also been given the day off and Anakin could see him at Tomes and Scrolls probably looking at the books there. He smiled; yes, his master definitely fit in with the other Ravenclaws that Anakin has seen so far. Padmé, unfortunately, couldn't get off work because Minerva had some things for her to do that prevented her from leaving the castle for the Hogsmeade weekend out.

Anakin decided he would surprise his wife though and began to look around the store for anything that his wife might like.

"Can I help you, sir?" the clerk in the store asked; she was a young witch, maybe three or four years older than Ahsoka, with thick red hair.

"Actually yes," Anakin said glancing at the woman. "I would like something sweet to give my wife but I don't know what to give her." _Or, more or less, I don't know what a lot of these sweets are called,_ he thought but didn't repeat his thought out loud.

"Oh I see," the witch said. "My suggestion would be chocolate if your wife likes chocolate. We make our own fudge here. Maybe your wife would like that."

Anakin's brow furrowed; he couldn't know for sure if Padmé has ever tried chocolate or fudge but he decided to risk it and hope his wife wasn't allergic. Besides, he's never heard of chocolate existing in his reality. "All right, I'll take the fudge please," he said.

"All right. It will be 2 sickles per pack," the witch said.

"All right then make it two packs," Anakin said briefly recalling that sickles were the silver coins and he had withdrawn some silver coins from the Gringotts account Albus helped him, Obi-Wan and Padmé set up when their first payment came in. Despite the fact that they've been living in the Wizarding world for a little over three months, Anakin was still getting used to how different the Wizarding world was from the galaxy he came from.

He pulled out four silver sickles before handing them to the witch when she came back with the bag. She counted them before nodding and handed him the bag. "I hope your wife enjoys it," she said.

_Me too,_ Anakin thought nodding his thanks before walking out of the store. He frowned when he noticed a group of students walking toward the _Hog's Head_ at the other end of Hogsmeade. Obi-Wan, who was just leaving Tomes and Scrolls with a book in his hand, frowned before tossing a confused look at Anakin who shrugged.

_I have no idea, master,_ he sent through their bond.

_I can sense that they are trying their hardest to not draw attention to themselves,_ Obi-Wan sent back. _Obviously whatever they're doing, they shouldn't be doing it._

_ I'm going to go check it out._

_ Anakin, when will you learn to keep your nose out of business that is none of your concern?_

Anakin grinned back but didn't respond to his former master's words before he frowned when he sensed a familiar presence and his eyes narrowed. _I have to check it out anyway, Master. I want to know why Ahsoka's there,_ Anakin said silently with a nod toward the _Hog's Head_.

Obi-Wan also looked surprised. _All right. I'm heading back to Hogwarts,_ he sent through the Force.

_Would you mind taking this to Padmé for me?_ Anakin sent through the Force nodding at the bag in his hand.

Obi-Wan's eyebrows shot up. _When did I become your delivery man?_ He asked but amusement glittered in his gray-blue eyes telling Anakin that he was only kidding as he nodded. He cast a simple summoning charm since he and, when the bag landed in his hand, turned around and began the trek back to the castle.

* * *

_Hog's Head, Hogsmeade…_

Anakin made his way over to _Hog's Head_ frowning when he noticed the students walking into the room and Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ahsoka were there at the head of the group. Ahsoka glanced up sharply clearly having sensed Anakin's presence before she narrowed her eyes. "Anakin's here, guys," she said aloud.

Hermione looked surprised while Anakin shook his head. _You didn't have to tell them, Ahsoka,_ he sent through the Force.

_What are you doing here, master?_

_ Checking on you. What's this about?_

Ahsoka said nothing in response.

_Ahsoka?_

_ I can't tell you master._

Anakin narrowed his eyes. He didn't like this, not at all. _Padawan, what is going on? _He asked.

_I can't tell you!_

_ And why not?_

_ I made a promise._

Anakin rubbed his head. _Why can't you tell me?_ He asked finally.

_You might go to Dumbledore._

Anakin's eyebrows rose. _Why would I do that? _

Ahsoka hesitated. "I think we should tell Anakin," she said apparently unable to think of a response to Anakin's question.

"We can't. We can't risk Umbridge…" Harry began.

Anakin growled at the mention of the bitch that harmed his Padawan.

"Anakin really doesn't like Umbridge for what she did to my hand so I very much doubt he will let Umbridge know."

"Not to mention I rather like the idea of pulling something over that little bitch," Anakin added revealing that Ahsoka was right and he was there. He was also slightly amused when several of the students jumped. He walked into the _Hog's Head_ noting how many students were there before glancing at the head of the group.

Hermione sighed. "He already knows we're here, Harry," she said. "We may as well tell him."

Harry was silent glancing at Anakin. "All right fine," he said sitting down.

Hermione turned her gaze to Anakin. "We've formed a secret club," she said and began to explain everything from her convincing Harry to teach the students how to defend themselves against Voldemort to organizing the meeting to get new people to join.

Anakin nodded. "It's a good idea," he said when Hermione finished. "And because of Umbitch's stubbornness at accepting the truth, you had to form the club in secret."

"Yeah."

"And it's Umbridge, Anakin," Ahsoka said.

Anakin snorted eyes flashing. "I like Umbitch better," he sneered surprisingly in a Snape-like manner if he only knew. "Like I said before, I don't mind pulling something over that little bitch especially after what he did to my sister." Anakin barely stopped himself from calling Ahsoka his apprentice.

Hermione held out a list. "We were just getting ready to sign up for the club," she said.

Anakin thought about it for a moment before his eyes narrowed. "It wouldn't be a good idea to just leave that hanging around, Hermione," he said. "After everyone signs up, why don't I hold on to it?"

"You'll lose it, Anakin," Ahsoka said with a snort.

"I would not!"

"Yes just like you promised Obi-Wan you _wouldn't_ lose your wand just last week. I seem to remember Professor Dumbledore handing you your wand just before Potions two days after you told Obi-Wan that," Ahsoka said with a snort amusement glimmering in her large eyes.

Anakin tossed her a smoldering look. "Thanks ever so much for that, Ahsoka," he said irritably.

"You're welcome," Ahsoka replied cheerfully.

Anakin shook his head. "I should still hold on to it," he said holding out a hand.

Hermione nodded. "I think that might be best. No one would think to look for it with you," she said handing Anakin the list.

"Let's hope he doesn't lose it like he lost his wand," Ahsoka added cheerfully.

"Shut up!" Anakin growled.

* * *

_Corridor Outside Professor McGonagall's Office, Hogwarts…_

"Hello Padmé," Obi-Wan greeted his brother's wife as Padmé stepped out of Minerva's office looking tired.

Padmé nodded in greeting. "Ma…Obi-Wan," she said before she laughed softly and added, "We've been here more than three months and I'm still slipping up."

"Anakin's always slipping up. Thankfully, it's while we're speaking through the Force so no one notices," Obi-Wan said.

"Should we be talking about that out in the open?"

"I can sense no one but Minerva is here," Obi-Wan reassured her before he held out the bag. "Anakin asked me to give this to you."

Padmé took the bag before opening it and pulling out the box of fudge her eyes going wide. She opened it before taking a taste and her eyes lit up. "This is delicious," she exclaimed. "Where is Anakin? I want to thank him."

"Hogsmeade when I last saw him," said Obi-Wan with a shrug.

"Oh well I guess I'll just tell him when he gets back," Padmé said finishing off the first piece of fudge.

Minerva stepped out of her office at that moment. "Padmé, would you mind…oh, Obi-Wan. I didn't know you were here," she said.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "My brother decided that I was to be his delivery man," he said.

Minerva chuckled. "Well, since you're here, would you mind taking this to Pomona?" she asked holding out the piece of parchment.

Obi-Wan took it. "I'll see you later, Padmé," he said before he walked past his brother's wife and began making his way to the greenhouse as he was sure that was where Pomona was at that moment.

* * *

_Hogwarts…_

A large sign had been affixed to the Gryffindor notice board, so large that it covered everything else on there—the lists of second-hand spellbooks for sale, the regular reminders of school rules from Argus Filch, the Quidditch team training schedule, the offers to barter certain Chocolate Frog cards for others, the Weasleys' new advertisement for testers, the dates of the Hogsmeade weekends and the lost-and-found notices. The new sign was printed in large black letters and there was a highly official-looking seal at the bottom beside a neat and curly signature.

**By order of**

**The High Inquisitor of Hogwarts**

All student organizations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are henceforth disbanded.

An organization, society, team, group or club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students.

Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge).

No student organization, society, team, group or club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor.

Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an organization, society, team, group or club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.

The above is in accordance with educational Decree Number Twenty-four.

Signed.

Dolores Jane Umbridge

High Inquisitor

Ahsoka stared at the notice before looking at Harry and Ron at her side; she did not like the sound of what the notice was saying, and what it was implying. "Do you think Umbridge knows?" she whispered when the three of them moved away from the Gryffindor notice board and joined Hermione.

"She can't know," Hermione said.

"You're naïve," Ron said, "You think that just because you're honorable and trustworthy…"

"No, no one could have told Umbridge anything. I put a jinx on the parchment we all signed but…" Her eyes widened and she looked at Ahsoka. "Anakin never signed the parchment."

"Anakin would never betray us," Ahsoka assured her friend._ You wouldn't betray us, would you Anakin?_ She asked through the Force.

_What happened to bring this up?_ Anakin asked silently.

Ahsoka told him about Umbridge's order and, for a long moment, Anakin said nothing.

_It wasn't me. I still have the list with me. I said nothing, Ahsoka,_ he said finally.

"Ahsoka, are you all right?" Harry asked.

Ahsoka blinked before nodding. "I'm fine," she said. "And I've known Anakin for a very long time. He wouldn't betray us and especially not to Umbridge not after what she did to my hand."

"Then who did?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think anyone did. Maybe she's just suspicious. Come on, let's get to the Great Hall and see what the others have to say about this and if this has been put up in the other houses," she said.

As it turned out, the notice was put up in the other houses. There was a peculiar intensity about the chatter and an extra measure of movement in the Hall as people scurried up and down their tables conferring on what they had read. Soon after she sat down, Ahsoka, Harry, Hermione and Ron were joined by Neville, Dean, Fred, George and Ginny.

"Did you see it?"

"D'you reckon she knows?"

"What are we going to do?"

All of them were looking at Harry who was examining the area as if making sure none of the teachers were near them. Ahsoka briefly glanced up at the staff table to find Anakin talking quietly with Obi-Wan but also keeping one eye on the students at the Gryffindor table.

"We're going to do it anyway, of course," Harry said quietly.

"Knew you'd say that," said George beaming and thumping Harry on the arm.

"The prefects as well?" Fred asked looking quizzically at Ron and Hermione.

"Of course," Hermione said coolly.

"Here comes Ernie and Hannah Abbott," said Ron looking over his shoulder. "And those Ravenclaw blokes and smith…and no one looks very spotty."

Hermione looked alarmed.

"Never mind spots, the idiots can't come over here now, it'll look too suspicious," Hermione said quickly before she quickly gestured for Ernie and Hannah to return to the Hufflepuff table. Eventually, they did as they were told.

"We're going to have to tell Anakin about this as well," Harry whispered.

"Anakin already knows," Ahsoka whispered back. "I'll try to speak with him after Potions class today but I don't want Snape to overhear."

"We'd better focus on not making the other teachers suspicious."

The rest of the group nodded slowly in agreement.

* * *

_Potions Classroom, Hogwarts…_

Anakin forced himself not to glare at Umbridge who was sitting in the dim corner of the dungeon with a clipboard in her hand. She had been observing every teacher since she became High Inquisitor. Snape was next on her list and, by default, so was Anakin. She was currently watching the class as they made their way into the classroom.

Ahsoka sat beside Harry at the back of the classroom with Harry and Ron in front of them. They pulled out their materials although Ahsoka glanced at Anakin. _I want to talk with you after class in private,_ she sent through the Force. _And I don't think we should talk as often with the Force._

Anakin thought about Ahsoka's words; using the Force as often as he and his apprentice did probably wasn't a good thing to do. They had to adjust to the magical world and, though the Force is the magic of their reality, to use it often might make them forget just which reality they were in.

_Wow, that was actually pretty smart of you,_ Ahsoka said cheekily telling Anakin that he had accidentally sent his thoughts on Ahsoka's words to his apprentice.

_ Oh shut up,_ he sent back. _But you're right. I'll tell Obi-Wan that we should cut down our use on the Force for the time being._

Ahsoka pulled out the parchment, quills and her copy of _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ though she did nod her head slightly in response to Anakin's words.

"You will notice," Snape said in his low, sneering voice "that we have a guest with us today."

"No really?" Anakin said sarcastically.

Snape's eyes flashed. "Do you mind, Skywalker?" he growled. "Anyway, we will be continuing with the Strengthening Solutions we began Friday. You will find your mixtures as you left them last lesson if correctly made they should have matured well over the weekend, instructions," Snape waved his wand, "on the board. Carry on. Skywalker…?"

"Make sure no one tries to sabotage another's potion, I know, I know," Anakin said rolling his eyes.

Snape glared.

Anakin began walking around the classroom while Umbridge made notes in her corner. He walked past Ahsoka and Harry before frowning when he noticed that Harry was barely paying attention to what he was doing. "Mr. Potter, shouldn't you be focusing more on your potion than on Umbridge?" he asked quietly to avoid drawing Snape's attention.

Harry jumped. "Sorry sir," he said.

"Anakin. You can read the instructions yes?'

"I…uh…read them before I came to class."

"Then you would recall that you're supposed to add salamander blood not pomegranate juice."

Ahsoka, who had been about to reach over and stop Harry from putting in the wrong ingredient, retracted her hand.

Harry flushed. "Right," he said.

"You sure you don't want a personal copy of the instructions?"

"I'm sure, sir."

"Anakin. All right, if you change your mind, let me know."

"Yes sir, er I mean yes Anakin."

Anakin began walking again. For some reason, he had this odd feeling that there was something…off about Harry Potter but he couldn't put his finger on it. He decided not to worry about it as he continued to walk around the classroom.

Umbridge examined him briefly as the class went on before she stood up and walked over to join him. Anakin resisted the urge to strangle the bitch who dared harm his apprentice. "Professor Skywalker?" she said.

"Yes?" Anakin said it as politely as he possibly could.

"How long have you been teaching here?"

"Only a few months."

"And how long have you been teaching?"

Anakin thought about it and decided to go with how long he had been teaching Ahsoka. "Two years," he said.

"That would explain why you are rather young. I would have thought Professor Dumbledore would hire someone a bit older."

Anakin bristled. "I am only an assistant," he said thinking quickly about how to respond.

"That explains it then. Where did you teach before you came to Hogwarts?"

Anakin frowned. "What does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"Oh just ascertaining a thorough understanding of teachers', and assistant teachers', backgrounds for the Ministry," Umbridge said sweetly. "So would you mind answering my question?"

Anakin wondered what would happen to him if he decided to punch the little pink toady bitch in the face right then and there.

"I taught my sister, home-schooling," he said finally resisting the urge to punch Umbridge.

"Ah I see." Umbridge added a couple of notes to her clipboard before she walked over to join Snape who was leaning over Dean Thomas's cauldron.

Anakin glared after Umbridge before he began walking around the classroom again although, when he neared Snape, he stopped to listen to Snape's talk with Umbridge.

"Well, the class seems fairly advanced for their level," Umbridge said briskly to Snape's back. "Though I would question whether it is advisable to teach them a potion like the Strengthening Solution. I think the Ministry would prefer it if that was removed from the syllabus."

Snape straightened up slowly and turned to look at her.

"No…how long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" Umbridge asked quill poised over her clipboard.

"Fourteen years," Snape said.

"You applied first for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, I believe?"

"Yes."

"But you were unsuccessful?"

"Obviously." Those words were quiet but Anakin could sense that Snape was irritated.

Not noticing his irritation, Umbridge asked, "And you have applied regularly for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post sicne you first joined the school, I believe?"

"Yes." Snape's eyes were glistening with anger.

"Do you have any idea why Dumbledore has consistently refused to appoint you?" asked Umbridge.

"I suggest you ask him."

"Oh I shall."

"I suppose this is relevant?" Snape asked obsidian eyes narrowed.

"Oh yes," Umbridge said. "Yes, the Ministry wants a thorough understand of teachers—er—backgrounds. Teachers and assistant teachers." She then turned around and walked away to talk with Pansy Parkinson about the lessons while Anakin walked up to join an irritated Snape.

"Well, ain't she just lovely?" he said sardonically.

Snape glared after Umbridge. "Shut up, Skywalker," he snapped.

"Hey, no need to jump down my throat."

"Aren't you supposed to be doing something right now?"

"I am? Oh right, I am." Anakin, with an irritatingly cheerful grin, jogged over to the other end of the classroom resisting the urge to laugh at the withering glower Snape was tossing after him.

* * *

_Greenhouse, Hogwarts…_

Obi-Wan watched as Umbridge questioned Pomona during her Herbology class the day after Umbridge's order was issued. When Umbridge was finished questioning Pomona, she walked over to join Obi-Wan who was keeping watch on the classroom.

"Professor Kenobi?" Umbridge said.

"What can I do for you, Professor Umbridge?" Obi-Wan asked politely turning his gaze from the students to look at the frilly pink-clad High Inquisitor.

"Answer a few questions is all. How long have you been working at Hogwarts?"

"Only a couple of months."

"Hmm, Professor Skywalker said the same."

"We started working here at the same time."

"I see. And how long have you been teaching?"

Obi-Wan thought and decided to go with how long he had been Anakin's mentor. "Almost eleven years," he said.

"I see. Where did you teach before Hogwarts?"

"I home-schooled my younger brother."

"I see. Funny, Professor Skywalker said he did the same with his sister."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Not really that funny. Is there anything else you would like to know?"

Umbridge pressed her lips together. "No, thank you Professor."

Obi-Wan inclined his head politely before watching as Umbridge walked off before he walked over to join Pomona. "Do you know why Umbridge was questioning us?" he asked.

"The Ministry wants her to do a thorough analysis of all the teachers', and assistant teachers, at Hogwarts," Pomona replied.

"I see."

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was chapter 9**

**Darth: what's the next chapter going to cover?**

**Blaze: finding the Room of Requirement, nightmares and some interaction between Obi-Wan and Pomona and Padme and Minerva since some reviewers requested a look into that so that's what they'll get in the next chapter**

**Darth: cool**

**Mace: (drives up in brand-new Mustang) yup that is cool (climbs out of Mustang)**

**Anakin: (leaps into brand-new Mustang and takes off)**

**Mace: DAMN IT!**

**Severus: you should not have left your keys in the ignition**

**Mace: (glares at Severus and chases after Anakin)**

**Blaze: please review and I will post chapter 10 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon**


End file.
